125th Hunger Games: It's All About The Odds
by Jaide00
Summary: See who wins in a Hunger Games you will never forget: The year anyone could be reaped.
1. She Missed Her Chance

Hey all, quick question!

Who submitted Glint Sparrow?

And, so super sorry for taking so long to update! I had writer's block!

Thanks to my editor, aka Fluteorwrite :)

Alright, read. Review. Submit.

**District One Reapings!**  
**3rd person POV**  
Glint smiled as she threw the knife. This is easy. She was going to volunteer, no matter what. She missed her chance once, now this is the time to make it up.  
Glint is twenty eight years old, and determined to win the Quarter Quell.

**Glint Sparrow POV**  
The knife hits the bullseye with a loud clank. Ah, I haven't been to training in ten years, and I'm still the best. I smirk. I'm going to volunteer, and I'm going to come back.  
I adjust the ponytail in my short brown hair. I'm going to win this. I walk over and grab a sword. It's light and easy to carry, as it always has been. I tear the dummy to shreds with the sword. Yes, if you haven't guessed, swordfighting and fencing are my specialties.

**Sprik Radin POV**  
I sit up in the bed, feeling for Jewel's warmth. Of course, it's not there. My wife had passed at only forty six years old. I get up slowly, my muscles aching. The reaping is today. Even I, a fifty seven year old man, am in danger of being reaped.  
I stretch quickly, then throw on my reaping clothes. A white button up dress shirt and trousers. I have to go visit Dice and Lace before the reaping, as I do every year.  
I grab a piece of bread and eat my breakfast, if you can even call that a breakfast. I finish up, exit my house, and walk next door, which is where my daughter and grandson live.  
I ring the doorbell and Mindle answers. He is my daughter's husband, and my son in law. He smiles.  
"Nice to see you again, Sprik."  
"You too, Mindle." I say, smiling. I think of Mindle as the son I never had. We shake hands and step inside.  
Their house is quite cozy, as it is very small. It is made up of small kitchen connected to the family room, one bedroom, and a bathroom.  
I see Lace and my face lights up. "Dad!" she yells, and runs up to me. Lace wraps her arms around me.  
"How are you?" I ask, just making conversation.  
"Scared." she whispers. "What if Dice gets reaped? What would happen?"  
"Lace." I say, breaking away from her hug. "Dice won't get reaped. His name is one out of the thousands in district one. And, if he does, you know Mindle or I will volunteer."  
She nods, still not sure.  
"Don't worry." I say. "Now, I would like to see my grandson." I suggest.  
Lace smiles. "He just turned three."

**Glint Sparrow POV**

I sit down on the bench and grab my bottle. I'm sweating heavily know from training.

I get up. I need to leave, the reaping's in half an hour.

_Time skip to Glint at her house~_

After taking a shower, I pick out my reaping clothes. A simple black dress, formfitted at the top and flowing at the bottom. I put my short hair down and look in the mirror.

I barely look like myself, all fancied up. A sports shirt and shorts, that's my usual attire. The one thing untouched are my dark brown eyes, cold and hard no matter what.

I grab breakfast- bread with butter, and head out to the square for the reaping. This is my year, my time to shine.

I stand in the section for people twenty through thirty and watch the same boring video that they show each year, about the second rebellion, with Katniss Everdeen and such. The mayor, Superior (No kidding, that's his birth name!) Kindel, reads the Treaty of Treason, and the escort walks up.

"Welcome everyone, welcome to the reaping! I will chose one courageous male, and one brave female, to compete in the Hunger Games! And, due to the Quell, they can be any age!"

All the volunteers- I mean, people who want to voulunteer, cheer. I am the tribute, the volunteer.

"Now for the female tribute!"

I smirk. Let's get this party started.

**Sprik Radin POV**

The crazy looking escort with electric blue hair in spikes and electric yellow eyes walks up to the female tribute ball. She reaches her hand in and picks the first slip she encounters.

_Please not Lace, please not Lace, anyone but Lace..._

"L-" The escort starts.

Shouts of 'I volunteer' come from every direction. However, one girl just shoves past all of the others and stares daggers at all that try to challenge her.

"_I_ volunteer." she says, smirking. "Any challengers? No? Well, then, looks like I'm the female tribute."

"Wonderful!" the escort shouts enthusiastically. I sigh. Why is someone volunteering for an almost guaranteed death wonderful?

"And your name is?"

**Glint Sparrow POV**

"Glint." I say, simply. "Glint Sparrow." The escort nods.

"A round of applause for Glint Sparrow, everybody!"

The crowd bursts into applause, with the exception of others who wanted to volunteer. They just stare and glare at me. I smile.

"Now, the male tribute!" She reached her hand deep into the bowl.

"Dice Dimaid!" She chimes.

The cameras focus in on a little three year old boy. A lady, who I am guessing is his mother, sobs and holds him like he's her entire life. A PeaceKeeper goes up to get Dice.

"No! _NO!_ Dice! Please! Don't take him from me! Don't! No! Let me keep Dice! Please! _Please!_" she screams, sobbing. The PeaceKeeper rips Dice from her arms and she drops to her knees, crying. Dice screams and flails his little arms at the PeaceKeeper.

"Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!"

The cameras go to a man, older than fifty. "I volunteer for Dice." he says, firmly. The man walks up to the stage.

"Great! And what's your name?" asks the escort, cheerfully.

"Sprik Radin." he says. Huh. I think I know him from somewhere, the name seems familiar..

"Well, shake hands, you two!" the escort says, like it should be obvious to us. Sprik gives my hand a firm shake. The crowd goes wild with applause.

**Goodbyes, 3rd person POV**

Lace, carrying Dice, and Mindle run in to see Sprik. Lace goes on and on about how she can never repay him and Mindle tells him how easy it will be for such a great guy. Dice just cries, making a few tears fall from Sprik's cheek. He was going to miss them. After all, he knew bloodbath was practically written all over him.

Sprik's friend, Robert, comes to say goodbye. Robert is nothing much, just a nice guy, but Sprik will miss him. Truthfully, the only reason Robert came was to give Sprik the wedding ring. From when Sprik was married to Jewel. It was really nice, golden.

Glint waited, waited a long time for someone to come in. Half an hour past, and she was sure no one would show up, when the door creaked open.

"Glint?" Glint turned around to see her mother, who she had no spoken to in near ten years. She immediately got up to hug her. Her mother told Glint how sure she was Glint could win.

Glint was sure she could win, too. As long as she gets her hands on a sword.

But it's all about the odds, right?


	2. Together Always

**Mila Aaron POV**  
The early sun streams through my bedroom windows, the curtain blowing towards where I lay. I sit up and rub my eyes. Today is reaping day, which I would normally not have to worry about this year. When you turn nineteen, your name is taken out of the bowl for good. Yeah, not this year. Because it's the Quarter Quell.

I stretch my arms and turn to where my brothers sleeps. Opal, he's still sleeping. It's only his second reaping, as he is only thirteen.

"Opal, get up, the reaping's in three hours." He sits up and yawns.

"Aw, Mila, do we have to go?" I nod sadly.

"Of course we have to. Now, go get dressed, and I'll make breakfast."

I walk out to the kitchen. There are old, dusty, family photos from a while back on the walls.

My parents died a few years ago, in a really weird car crash. The thing is, it's apparently their fault, so they were sued and Opal and I barely have any money. I'm the only one who can care for Opal.

But, there's always Kendrick. Kendrick, my boyfriend, my best friend, always looking out for me, and with him I know that I am never truly alone.

I get some bread out of the box and and pop it in the toaster. I remember when my parents were alive, we would get warm croissants and goat cheese on reaping day, but obviously, we will never be able to afford it now.  
Opal emerges from the hallway, freshly showered and dressed. The bread pops out of the toaster, so I butter it and give it to him.

"Eat up while I go get ready." I tell him. I walk to my room and search my small closet for something presentable to wear.

Hm, I guess this will do. I take down a slim fitting white tank top, dark wash blue skinny jeans, tall brown boots, and a leather jacket. I take my wavy blond hair and tie it back in my usual long braid. I actually look pretty, the outfit compliments my tan skin and rosy cheeks, and my blue eyes really pop.

I walk back to the kitchen and Opal is waiting in the living room, done with breakfast.  
"C'mon, Opal, Kendrick will walk with us to the reaping." He gets up and we walk out the door.  
Kendrick lives a few houses down the block. We walk over mainly in silence.

**Kendrick ReddWillow POV**

The doorbell rings. I rush and slip on my khaki shorts and blue t-shirt. I quickly put on my running shoes and rush to the door.

I answer it, and it's none other than Mila and Opal, my girlfriend and her brother. "Hey." I say and give Mila a quick hug.

"Hey. Ready to go?" she replies. I nod. We walk out the door and set off for the square.

We get there, and the PeaceKeepers are standing there, needles in hand, ready to prick our fingers. I wince a bit- I haven't gotten it done in two years, Mila's face doesn't display any emotion, but Opal almosts cries. Niome meets us at the gates.

"Hey, Mila, Kendrick." she says. We wave. Niome is our closest friend, and she is technically still eligible for the reaping. It helps her chances, as more names are being put in.

Opal and I walk over to the boys section, him being in the thirteen year olds and I stand in the twenty years through thirty years section.

The second rebellion video starts, the boring one that they've showed recently, with Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. When it ends, Mayor Blayd reads the Treaty of Treason and the escort, named Azure Felip, walks up.

"Welcome, everybody, welcome to the District Two reaping!" the neon haired, glow in the dark eyed escort chimes. She then goes over a long list of rules about volunteering, as the District Two citizens who train are very...eager to be the first to volunteer.

"Now, we will choose our female tribute!" Azure sticks her hand in the bowl and chooses a slip, carefully, as if she was scared the paper would rip.

"Mila Aaron!"

What? NO!

**Mila Aaron POV**

A wave of emotion washes over me. Fear. Love. Worry. But mostly fear. It's as if I'm drowning in fear.

I walk up to the stage. I will not become a bloodthirsty monster of a Career in these Games. I refuse.

I look over to see Kendrick, in shock. He mouths something:

'_I will volunteer'_

I shake my head no as hard as I can. No. I'm not losing him too.

"Well?"

I turn and see the escort. "I beg you pardon?" I ask.

"How old are you, for the third time!"

"Oh. Nineteen." I reply. Azure nods.

"And now for the male tribute!" she shouts, enthusiastically.

"Michael Yumaki!"

"I volunteer!" a voice in the crowd shouts. I told him not to do it. I told Kendrick not to volunteer!

He walks up to the stage. "Oh, goodie! Your name and age, please?"

"Kendrick ReddWillow, twenty."

**Goodbyes, 3rd person.**

Niome and Opal run in to see Mila. Niome tells Mila how happy she will be when she sees Mila again, and Opal cries a bit, and gives Mila and old piece of leather as her token.

Jefry, Jay, Sean and Niome come in to see Kendrick. Sean jokes around and tries to lighten the mood, Jefry and Jay pat him on the back and tell him to stay safe. Niome offers Kendrick a locket as his token, but Kendrick denies it, he's using a leather anklet given to him by Mila, who says it's very special. Kendrick has never known why.

Kendrick and Mila agree not to be Careers, even if they want them. Kendrick knows they have a chance.

But, it's all about the odds, right?


	3. The Girl With the Master Plan

**Okay, I decided to go about my writers block differently. Instead of doing all the reapings, here is what I will do:**

**Reapings: District One and Two POVs**

**Train Rides: District Three and Four POVs**

**Chariot Rides: 3rd person, District Five and Six POVs**

**Training Day One: 3rd person, District Seven and Eight POVs**

**Training Day Two: 3rd Person, District Nine and Ten POVs**

**Private Session: 3rd Person, Head Gamemaker POV**

**Interviews: 3rd Person, District Eleven and Twelve POVs**

**Games: Everyone will have a POV, except maybe some of the bloodbaths**

**I really hope you guys are okay with this, and expect up to four chapters today!**

**District Three: Train Ride**

**Serena Dragimir POV**

_'I volunteer!'_

I sit there, not able to get what I just did out of my head.

_'I don't care if I'm a Victor already! You expect me to watch a young girl die?'_

I sigh. The Games is not something I would like to go through again, but I know I can win again. I'll be in the Careers, they'll practically be begging on their knees for me.

Hmph. But they won't know what hit 'em when I work out a plan... I'd say I'm pretty good at sabotage, I just need to get their trust, so they don't see it coming.

I lean back in the velvet chair. My District partner, Tim Ul, I believe it is, is just sitting with his face buried in the mahogany, doing goodness knows what. He's never been one to cry, the little smart alec, but with the circumstances of the situation, I wouldn't be surprised to hear a few sobs.

Then, of course, I'd never let him forget it.

I twirl my black and red hair, waiting for our mentor. In my Games, the mentor was some nutty drunk named Voltage Umber, who took about five hours to get here. Unbelievable. You're bloody rich and famous, and we can't possibly bother you enough to be punctual.

Pathetic.

At some point in time, our escort, Zelenkya Trinner, shows up. My goodness, I can't believe Capitol people think that orange eyes and a purple mop of hair is stylish.

"Hello, Tim, Serena." Zelenkya says in a thick Capitol accent. I hate the way she says my name: '_Ssss-seraina' _It annoys me so much.

"Well, _Ssseraina_, due to the fact you won merely _sss_ix year_sss _ago, you were _sss_cheduled to mentor this year_sss_ tribute_sss_-"

"No!" I shout immediately. "I have to train myself, I can't mentor and train at the same time! Are you crazy?"

"Let me finish. _Sss_o, the mentor from your year, will be taking the place."

I bang my head on the table. "Fine." I mumble, my head buried in my arms. "You can leave now." I say, waving my hand for her to go away.

And... she stays. I sit up, and so does Tim, whose cheeks are now incredibly tear streaked.

"Are we gonna watch the reapings?" asks Tim, his voice unsteady. Zelenkya nods.

"Youbetcha." Zelenkya replies. She walks over to the television and mumbles to herself as she switches it on.

**Tim Ul POV**

I sit quietly as the butt ugly purple lady turns on the TV. We're gonna watch the reapings, I guess.

Okay, so the District One people are pretty interesting. One cocky lady called Glint Sparrow steps up to volunteer. She looks tough, not that I'd actually live long enough to find out... The dude, Sprik Radin, volunteers for some three year old kid, probably a kid or grand kid or great grand kid or great great grand kid... No offense, but Sprik is _old._

Mila Aaron, the girl from District Two, really isn't as scary as the Career tributes usually are. She looked kinda scared, to be honest. The guy, Kendrick ReddWillow, volunteered, but I don't think it was for _'_honorary_'_ purposes, like most people volunteer for.

I didn't even bother to watch my reapings. I know what happened:

The purple lady, Zelda or something like that, walks up and we listen to the 'Dark Days: Edition Two' video, talking about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, but mostly included what Beetee, from our District, had to do with it.

The escort picks out the name of a girl: "Volta _Sss_prindle!" she says enthusiastically. I know Volta from around, and one thing goes through my head: the girl is five years old! So, Serena can't take the pain of seeing the girl up there, and volunteers. She tells the escort to "shut her trap" when she feels the need to go over the rules of volunteering.

Then, offended, the purple lady stomps over to the reaping bowl for the boys, sticks her hand in like she's trying to stab the names, and calls the person I know best. "Tim Ul!"

By the way, that's me.

I was terrified, I remember the feeling. I wanted to run away, as fast as I can, and stay away, forever. But, with all the big burly PeaceKeepers, I couldn't. I walked up tp the stage, shaking.

Curse. My. LIFE.

Anyways, in District Four, this Azgaro Ice guy was reaped. He won the games when I was like, two years old. I can tell he is competition, as most District Four tributes are. The girl, Acacia Yandalu, looked like a typical Career, but she looked to be about twenty five. Probably a competitor, who knows?

I barely even paid any attention to District Five. Weak, as always. Both were shaking like mad when they were reaped. Orchid Whishart, who looked around a year younger than me, was the girl, and Ben Striker was the guy, who looked like he barely hit double digits on his age.

In District Six, a little boy named Motrid Twil got reaped. He looks to be not even ten. Heh, even I could kill him, and that is saying a lot. A really short girl named Brook Philips got reaped. She looked determined to win. I can't underestimate her just because she is from District Six. After all, there once was a District Six Career, named Perri Gazzayle, who killed a lot of tributes. Well, that year the Careers were Districts Eight, Six and Ten...

District Seven. A really spacey and weird looking girl got reaped there. Her name is Galinda Glassman. She almost tried to grab a girl and drag her to the stage... And the guy, Tasi Merkava... man, he's HUGE. I'm not even kidding, a man of six feet would look like a midget compared to Tasi.

A little girl called RIbbon Lakey gets reaped in District Eight. She looks to be about ten or younger and had to push a girl off of her to get onstage. The guy, Callum Grell, walks up to the stage confidently.

**(A/N Recaps take forever to write haha)** The girl from District Nine, Azura Night, I recognize immediately. She won the last Games. At age twelve. I'm really scared of her... And oh gosh. Gyrke Botre is the other tribute. Yet another victor. But... he's fairly drunk, and fairly weak looking.

In DIstrict Ten, an average looking girl called Cal Sam gets reaped. She looks like...just another average Joe, really. The dude, Jackson Rodenney, also is reaped. He looks scared and is shaking nervously when he walks up.

As for District Eleven, a small girl named Dixie Therpast gets called up. The dude, or should I say _boy_, Bradley Scale, is age three.

Finally, we have District Twelve. Julius Pow is the guy. He has fangs... He scares me quite a bit, heh. The girl, Spiral Blue, looked to be five years old, and was _ecstatic_ to be reaped.

And then the purple lady switches off the television. I look to Serena, who is staring intently at some notes she took on the tributes. I hear her mumbling to herslef about 'allies' and 'sabotage'.

Heh.

"Come come! Dinner is prepared!" our escort yells giddily as she sits down at the table.

**Serena Dragimir POV**

I throw my notes down on the couch and sit down for dinner.

There's green bread with pink seeds, a pig with an apple in it's mouth, a lamb stew, plums that are round and a very rich color called fuschia. It tastes really good, I particularly like the bread.

Dinner is mostly quiet, but my brain is loud with thoughts. I finish my dinner and get out, excusing myself first, of course, I know from experience what happens when you don't.

I walk to bed and change into a baggy t shirt and shorts. I have a perfect plan, it will work out great...

But it's all about the odds, right?


	4. Some Fierce, Fierce, Fierce Competitors

**Second Chapter in one day! Mwahahaha!**

**And, guys, is it really that much work to review? Please!**

**District Four Train Rides!**

**Oh, and the first person to review this chapter gets to send me an OC to be Head Gamemaker!**

**Azgaro Ice POV**

I sit up, leaning against the back railings of the bed.

I'm here again.

_Why am I here once again?_

I move my bangs out of my eyes. One Game is enough to last a lifetime of four hundred years.

_Why another?_

I check the clock. It's 6:15, still fifteen minutes until I am awoken by the overly cheerful Azurei, aka the escort.

Apparently every day is a "_big, big, big day!"_

Eventually, Azurei comes to wake me, and I get up. "It's a good, good, good morning!" I say, mocking her tone, which makes her face redden.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Azgaro!" she says angrily. It takes all I have not to laugh out loud.

We walk out to breakfast. I sit down at my chair and Azurei goes to wake Acacia up. They come out, Acacia yawning. She's still in her pajamas, checkered blue pants and a blue shirt. Plus bunny slippers.

Classic.

"Acacia, those are some nice, nice, nice shoes!" I say, mocking Azurei again. Acacia laughs and plops down, and Azurei stomps over to meet us for breakfast.

"Now, excuse me while I go get your mentor." Azurei says, walking off into the mentor's quarters.

"Have a great, great, great time!" Acacia calls after her, chuckling. I laugh.

Our mentor is named Phinn O' Nyl. He won the games about seven years back, and luckily isn't drunk or a druggy.

Phinn and Azurei walk out from the quarters, Phinn tired like all of us. They plop down on their seats and some Avoxes come to serve us.

Now, I've mentored before, so I'm used to the Capitol food. Nevertheless, it rocks.

There are about ten different flavored pancakes, fruit flavored gelatin, dried fruits, pita bread, warm bread and pastries, some blood red fruits, thick waffles, long strips of bacon, and so much more.

"So, I say we talk strategy." Phinn starts. I nod.

"Well, are we doing Careers or a seperate alliance?" Acacia asks.

"I think you would do well with the Careers, Acacia." Phinn replies. "As for you, Azgaro, in your Games you were alone, and you did well, obviously, so maybe you should go solo for this one t-"  
"Nope, I'd rather try something _new._" I say, smirking. Phinn shakes his head, smiling sadly.

"I'm just suggesting something for your sake. You lived, you are a Victor, you should stick to the safe plan." he says. I shake my head.

"Careers it is!" I say, high fiving a giggling Acacia.

Phinn almost protests, but lets it go. "As for the Cornucopia, if you want to be in the Careers, you have to proove yourself here. Grab what you can. Dominate, get a few kills in, and it's all good." he continues. I nod.

"And I swear, if either of you die in the bloodbath-"

"And the chances of _that _are?" Acacia interrups cockily.

"Wel-" Phinn starts.

"Zero. Nada. Zip." I finish. Phinn rolls his eyes, obviously tired of us.

"Fine then. _**When**_ you make it past the Bloodbath, stay with the Careers for a while, hunt a bunch, and when the numbers dwindle down-"

**Acacia Yandalu POV**

"Sabotage." I finish, with an evil grin on my face. I laugh as I shove some foreign Capitol food- I heard Azgaro call it a pancake- into my mouth. It's really good, actually.

Phinn rolls his eyes and puts his head back. "Don't worry Phinn." I say, putting my arm around him. "We got this." I say, slapping Phinn on the back.

I sit back in my chair. "Sooo, who do you think will be in the Careers this year?" I ask.

"Hmm.." Phinn begins. "We don't exactly have the strongest people this year, I have to admit. My guess would be you, Azgaro, Glint, Mila, Serena and Kendrick. But who knows?"

"I don't know about Serena. We don't necessarly have a..._good_ relationship." Azgaro says.

"Hm?" I ask, curious.

"I might annoy the life out of her, nothing much..." Azgaro says, probably thinking of times he has spent with her.

I laugh. "Oh, is that so? I didn't know that _you_ could annoy someone." I say sarcastically. "Now, Phinn, are you gonna send us gifts, or do you hate me enough already?" I question. Phinn chuckles.

"I don't particularly enjoy you, but if you die, it won't be my fault." he respnds simply.

"Is that your way of saying you'll send me stuff?" I inquire, leaning on the table.

"Sure.."

"Acacia! Get your elbows off the table!" Azurei shouts randomly. I sit up quickly, a bit taken aback.

"Don't you get it? This table is _mahogany_, the finest of all wood!" I can't help but laugh. It's amazing how most people are worried about putting things on the table, and the Capitol idiots yell at you to get everything off of it.

Suddenly, an Avox walks in through the right corridor with a slip of paper.

_"You will be arriving at the Capitol shortly. Please gather your belongings and prepare for exit."_

More Avoxes enter and give Azgaro, Phinn and I our luggage. I get up from the table to look out the window.

Whoa. It's so... Big.

"Huge, isn't it?" Azgaro comments, suddenly sitting right next to me.

"Ginormous." I say, in awe.

Eventually, we arrive at the station, followed closely by the District Seven train. Even through the thick glass windows, you can hear the chanting. Chanting of my name. And Azgaro's. And the names of the tributed from Seven.

"Come, we best not be late! Your stylists are waiting!" Azurei shouts. She pulls us out the door.

With my luck, I'll probably have the most idiotic stylist in the Capitol.

But it's all about the odds, right?


	5. I'm Ready For My Close Up! Chariots

**Chariot Rides!**

**Hey guys! Can I please bother you to leave a review? I have over a hundred hits and what, like five reviews? It's all I'm asking! As GizzyGirl would say, even a smiley face is okay!Please!**

**Brook Philips POV**

"Ow~!" I wince as Rainea pulls the last strip of hair off my body. We are getting ready for the chariot rides, and now my whole body is bright red from being waxed.

Cornelia comes into the room with a bottle of lotion. "This will soothe your skin." she says, understanding my pain. She rubs the lotion on me. I wince, it stings at first, then it soothes my skin. It feels so refreshing.

Cornelia then grabs a nail file from the shelf and files my scrawny dirty nails into uniform shape and paints them in a grey and yellow design.

Rainea plucks my eyebrows into an arc shape. My eyes water with each pull.

Finally, Fenda comes in and curls my hair into bouncy ringlets. Hm, I wonder what my stylist is up to this year...

Rainea, Fenda and Cornelia kiss my cheeks then exit, telling me my stylist would arrive shortly. I put on my silk robe and fiddle with the curls they put in. I could never afford to have my hair like this. . .

"Hello, Brooke. I am Koron, your stylist." I turn and look behind me to see who the owner of this voice was.

I remember Koron as the stylist from last year. He an do wonders with fabric, and even somehow use fire and electricity in an outfit. I'm so glad that I didn't get a horrible stylist.

"Hi." I say, not knowing what else I could say. "What have you got planned this year?"

"Something that will blow your mind." Is all he says.

**Pre Chariot Rides, Motrid Twill POV**

I sit in my carriage, waiting to go.

There are horsies attatched to it, so I lean forward to pet it. "Good horsie.." I say, stroking it.

One by one, the tributes start entering. All their costumes are so weird...

Finally, my partner, Brook, comes in. Wow, her costume is really cool.

"Just make sure not to get anything like dirt on it, it would jack up the electrical current-" her stylist starts.

"Got it." Brook says. I tap her and she turns to me. "Yeah?" she asks.

"Did he say dirt? Where is there dirt?" I ask eagerly.

"Um, the paths are dirt here-" she starts.

I jump out of the chariot into the dirt and do my favorite thing; draw in it. I do it with my friends at home all the time.

"Motrid! You're getting dirt on your costume!" Brook shouts. "And mine!"

I stand up. "Sorry, Brook." I say sadly. She sighs with sad eyes.

"It's all right."

Then the District Five chariots are on their way, and the horses pull us forward.

**Chariot Rides, 3rd Person POV**

Glint and Sprik ride in on their chariot, horses white as snow, in outfits fit for royalty. Glint has on a beautiful diamond tiara, her normal short brown ponytail has been abandoned for wavy extensions. She has on a rich red cape and a purple dress that a queen would wear. In her hand is a sceptor. Glint looks strong and fierce, not waving to anyone.

Sprik looks absolutely _regal_ in a king style outfit, crown and everything. His crown is jeweled with rubies and diamonds and sapphires and everything in between. He has a prince style top and dress pants.

The crowd goes wild for their Career District, cheers of "Glint!" and "Sprik!" can be heard all around.

Mila and Kendrick come in next. They are dressed in PeaceKeepers uniforms... Sorry stylists, but I know you can do so much better! Even with the marshmallow like outfits, cheering fans scream their names from all around. Unlike PeaceKeepers, they are quite pleasant to everyone; waving and blowing kisses. The crowd goes absolutely wild when Mila grasps onto Kendrick's hand for dear life.

Next up is District Three! Serena has on a midnight black dress with matching high heels, her hair up in a bun, and her stylist some how simulated electricity swirling around her outfit! Amazing! TIm has on a bright yellow suit, with black electricity swirling around him. The crowd is going crazy for Serena, some shouts for Tim. I also hear some people chanting bumble bee...

After that we have District Four! Our beautiful Acacia Yandalu looks stunning in a flowy long ocean blue dress that looks like waves on a beach. Above her head is a halo made of water! Wow, the stylists are on a roll this year. Next to her is the manly man, Azgaro Ice! He looks incredibly handsome in a baby blue tuxedo style suit. The crowd goes bananas for them, the loudest cheers so far!

**Orchid Whishart POV**

I sit in my chariot, twiddling my thumbs nervously. My stylist has put me in a black leathe dress with green glow in the dark stitches. It's cool looking, I guess, but really big on me, as I constantly have to pull up the strapless bodice.

District Four's chariot pulls closer to the president's mansion and the horses yank us on to the road. I wave shyly, as my stylist told me to do. Next to me, Ben is waving enthusiastically and blowig kisses to the crowd. I just sit there and wave, hearing the many "oohs" and "aahs" of the crowd, probably admiring my dress.

"Orchid! Orchid! Orchid!" I can hear the cheers of the crowd, giving me a bit more confidence. I put on my most innocent and winning smile and hear the "awwws" of the fans, broken hearted by my innocentness.

Aw, poor them. So sad.

At least they don't have to fight to the death within the next week.

Before I know it, the chariot comes to a stop by the mansion.

**Ben Striker POV**

"Wow, Orchid! Wasn't that fun? Wasn't it? Huh?" I ask, so pumped up from the chariot rides.

"Yes, Ben, it was very fun." she replies. '_time of my life'_ she mutters in a monotone whisper.

I lean back in my seat. For my chariot outfit, I have on a suit made of leather, and all the sitches are glow in the dark green! It's so cool!

I turn around in my seat and watch as the next chariots ride in. They are District Six, Brook and Motrid. I like Motrid, he seems nice. Maybe we can be allies.

Brook has on a yellow dress. There is a small glass road circling around her, and little toy cars are riding on it. It looks so cool! Her hair is left down, curly, and she is waving to the crowd.

Motrid has a white suit and pants... wait, is that dirt in his suit? He is waving to the crowd and smiling big. He also has the little cars driving around him. I like their costumes, I think they have the coolest out fits this year, even though I like my out fit very much.

**3rd Person POV**

District Seven rides in on their chariot with pur white horses. Tasi Merkava has on a suit made of completely paper, though it looks like smooth chiffon. The proportions fit him well. He is smiling and waving to the crowd.

Galinda has on a form fitting dress and beret made completely out of paper. It's pure white and looks like chiffon, like Tasi's outfit. Galinda is whispering to herself and staring into space.

Now on to District Eight. Callum Grell has on a suit made completely of different square of fabric stitched together. Not the best outfit, but he is clearly from DIstrict Eight. Callum is waving friendly to the crowd.

Ribbon smooths her pink princess looking dress over her lap. She looks adorable in a pink princess type poofy dress with a crown and all. She smiles shyly at the crowd and waves a bit. The crowd goes wild for her innocentness.

District Nine is one of the harder Districts to dress. And... well, they didn't exactly do a good job. Azura is wearing a bunch of real tufts of grain belted together at the waist, and Gyrke has on a suit made of wheat... They both look hostile and above it all.

The District Ten chariot rides in. Cal and Jackson have on cow suits... They just sit there miserably, probably feeling as pathetic as they look.

Next is District Eleven. Dixie Therpast is dressed in dress made completely out of vines and flowers. She looks stunning and is waving to the crowd and blowing kisses. Bradley, on the other hand, is in little overalls and crying his eyes out.

Finally, we have District Twelve. Spiral Blue looks adorable in a baggy orange coal miner suit with a hard hat and everything. Julius Pow has a matching outfit, except his hat has a headlight and he has a toolbelt armed with a pick ax, a match, and a hammer. Spiral is smiling an adorable smile, missing a few teeth, and Julius looks bored and cruel.

It's the first time anyone has seen all the tributes together. I bet many can already bet on a winner...

But it's all about the odds, right?

**I know, boring chapter. But, you know, if you review, the next chapter will be better.**

**Now, press the review button. If you review, Spiral will give you a hug!**

**If you don't, Azurei (The district four escort) will wake you up every morning!**

**Press this amazing button called the review button now!**


	6. Zedphire's Thoughts

**Okay, once again dealing with writer's block, so I'm writing this chapter, as I want to post everyday, and there's no reason not to 'cause I'm on Summer Break. Anyways, I still want you guys to review! Enjoy the chapter, and I have a feeling that I might be able to post Training Day one! **

**GameKeeper's Thoughts**

**Zedphire Tomliss POV**

Hm, well this should be an interesting Games.

I sit in my chair and straighten out the tribute profiles. Let's check this out, shall we?

Ah, Glint Sparrow, age 28... She'll be a tough one, I'm sure of it.

Mila Aaron and Kendrick ReddWillow... More star crossed lovers?

Serena Dragimir, 24... Hmph, a Victor in the Games again... Lovely.

Azgaro Ice, 24... He'll be an interesting competitor, just like he was last time.

Well, well, well, Orchid Whishart and Ben Striker, 11 and 10... Beautiful, can't wait to torture them...

Motrid Twil, eight years old and in the Games... I hear he likes dirt.

Tasi Merkava, a..._gentle_ giant.

Ribbon Lakey, only nine years old. Oh, she's good with scissors? Heh.

Azura Night, thirteen... youngest Victor ever.

Bradley Scale, age three, a terrible fate awaits thee.

Spiral Blue... hm, only five years old?

I pull out my blue prints.

Let's get this started.


	7. Blue Prints: Zedphire's Plan

**Zedphire Tomliss POV**

I set down my pencil. Perfect.

I've been up all night working on the arena plans. Now, it's safe to say I can present it to the president.

I roll up the blue prints and tie them into a scroll. This is perfect. Absolutely perfect. I get up to walk to the presidents office.

The corridor is long and dark, the walls lined with photos. On the left, there are photos of the past Head Gamemakers. I recognise the dusty portraits of Seneca Crane and Plutarch Heavensbee. My face will be on that wall after these Games. On the right wall are the pictures of presidents.

Coriolanus Snow. Alma Coin. Paylor. And, now there is Jupiter Stone.

I reach President Stone's creaky wooden door and knock. The name plate bounces on the door.

"You may enter, Zedphire."

Stone's cold, tight voice send shivers up my spine. He's always scared me a bit. I breathe deep and open the door, clutching the scroll.

"Good evening." the president says in his chilling voice.

"Yes, good evening." I say, trying not to let my voice shake.

"And you are here because?"

"I've sketched the arena, and I'm ready to present it."

"Go on." Stone says, motioning for me to sit across for him. He puts up a finger for e to wait a moment as he types something on the old computer keyboard and closes it.

"Okay, you may begin, Zedphire."

"Yes sir." I breathe in some of the dust filled air and unroll the blue prints.

"Okay. You see, the tributes will start underground. They are on their metal plates-" I start running my finger along the prints. "Behind them is a dead end, and in front of them they have an aproximately one hundred fifty meter dark tunnel leading to the Cornucopia. In the tunnel, there are also some other passageways leading away from the Cornucopia, each leading a different way, but there is a very real chance that two tunnels can meet up." I explain, then stop for breath. Stone is nodding, a good sign.

"The Cornucopia will have various items- food, water, weapons, and very importantly, flashlights. There will also be a can or two of mutt repellent. There are various tunnels and stairs leading away from the Cornucopia." I continue, then stop for a drink of water.

"There are four floors. The first is the 'Cornucopia Room', the second is a maze, the third is full of _mutts._ You know how I enjoy those. And the fourth.. the fourth is an above ground garden, with crystalline streams and vibratly colored berries. That are all poison. The floors start off big, then get smaller as they go. The above ground floor is the garden, then about a mile's distance from it is a mountain. At least, it _looks_ like a mountain. It's an active volcano." I finish.

Stone nods. "Very well, Zedphire. Pretty impressive for a first year." He reaches for the scroll and I hand it to him.

"Now go. You are dismissed."

**Do you like the arena? Remember, you can only tell me that if you review! *hint, hint***

**I hope you like it, I'm excited!**


	8. First Impressions: Training Day One

**Hey, here is training day one, featuring Tasi, Galinda, Ribbon, Callum, and 3rd Person!**

**So close to the Games!**

**3rd Person POV**

The tributes stand in a circle around Tanna, the instructor for training. Ribbon smoothes out the creases in her pants, waiting for everyone to arrve. Callum stands there, arms crossed. Spiral shifts her weight from foot to foot nervously. Julius stands still, looking only half awake. Glint smirks, arms crossed, silently eager to start.

Mila and Kendrick walk in next, hand in hand, but immediately release their grip on each other when Glint's eyes wander to them suspiciously.

Serena walks in confidently, having done all this before, she already knows exactly what to do. Tim follows her, walking slowly with his head down.

Azgaro and Acacia stand patiently in front of Tanna, Azgaro occasionally cracking jokes and mimicking Azurei **(A/N It will never get old...)**

Ben and Orchid walk in, thinking about how they would of skipped training if there was a choice.

Brook walks in, holding Motrid's hand to lead him. They stand by Glint, who is thinking about nine gazillion ways to kill Motrid.**(A/N Wow...)**

Tasi walks in next, looking huge compared to everyone. He doesn't say a word to anyone, just stands in his place as an Avox pins the number seven on his shirt. Galinda skips in after Tasi, much to Azgaro's amusement.

Azura and Gyrke enter the room, Azura grinning wickedly at the site of all the weapons. Gyrke looks...tired.

Dixie walks in with her mentor; the mentor carrying Bradley. Dixie takes her place as her mentor sets a screaming Bradley down next to her. Bradley is desperately trying to crawl away, the poor thing.

Tanna checks her watch, waiting for the District Ten tributes to show up. Training starts at ten, and it's presently ten o' five.

Jackson and Cal rush in, knowing that they are late. Glint gives them a look for cutting away five minutes of her precious training time, or, more likely, destroying time.

After going through a long list of rules, the tributes can go train.

**Tasi Merkava POV**

As soon as we are allowed to go, as if instinct, I head over to axes. I've been chopping down trees all my life.

There are moving dummies for us to practice on. I can easily take off the dummy's head, but I don't think I'd ever be able to completely take out a human.

I hear talking behind me and turn around. Standing right there are two Career tributes, Mila and Kendrick, from District Two. They walk up to me.

"I'm not interested in being a Career, don't waste your time." I say immediately. They look disgusted.

"And, you think _we_ are?" Mila says, disgusted. "Please, don't be silly."

"What do you mean?"

"We're making an alliance to get rid of the Careers. We hate them. Now, would you like to join? We could use your strength." Kendrick says. I nod, thinking.

What they know is that I have much phsyical strength. What they _don't_ know is that I'll be of no use to their 'alliance', because I couldn't completely take out a human with it.

But, I guess joining would be better than going solo.

"Fine, I'm in." I say finally. I shake hands with Mila and Kendrick and they walk off.

And then I go back to axes, thinking of home, thinking of Hope.

**Ribbon Lakey POV**

I don't want to be here.

Everything is really pointy and scary, nothing like back home, except the scissors. But, they don't even _have_ a scissors station here.

So, I just stand really still in my place, waiting for someone to take me home.

I don't want to play this Game. I pass. It's not my turn yet.

Can't we play "Monopoly" instead?

Then, there are two girls begind me. Dixie from Eleven and Orchid from five, I think those are their names.

"C'mon, Ribbon. Wanna go look at flowers with us?" Orchid asks. I nod and she takes my hand and leads me to a station with a sign that says 'edible plants'.

**"**Okay, Ribbon, what you do here is you guess which plants are safe to eat, then the trainer will give you a score. If you get some wrong, you stay here and the trainer will help you learn. Okay?" Dixie says. I nod and take the test.

There are a lot of pretty berries, so I think they are safe to eat.

"No, Ribbon, don't eat those-" Dixie starts.

"Why? They look so good!"

"Ribbon, please remember those are poison." Orchid says sweetly.

Anyways, I sort the plants into safe and not safe-

And get everything wrong. **(A/N :( Ribbon is so cute!)**

**Callum Grell POV**

I shakily throw a knife at the target, making sure not to hit anywhere higher than a five. I don't want any of the tributes to notice me, and if they do notice me, I want to look weak.

Then they won't see it coming when they have an arrow straight through their heart.

Anyways, I keep throwing knives at the target, trying to stay below radar. Honestly, i'm really not good at knives, but I plan to shock everyone with my training score by using axes and bow and arrows.

I really have to win these Games. Grace is sick, in bed with the flu. If I win, I can heal her, I can move us into a better house, I can get a better life for all of my District. And, if I do happen to die (which I don't plan on doing), I can't see many people heartless enough to kill my partner, Ribbon. Except Glint, maybe... Or Azgaro. but, I'm hoping to get them out of the Games fast.

**Galinda Glassman POV**

I wonder around the big room, I don't know what to do.

_Everything's so shinyyyy..._

I can't resist running to the shiniest thing that catches my eye: a knife. I run other and grab it.

"_Ow!_" I squeal, and put it down. The guy next to me, Callum, laughs.

"I'd suggest you don't go around stabbing yourself."

I roll my eyes and leave.

From that point, I just walk around, occasionaly feelinng the cool metal weapons. This place is really boring... what am I supposed to be doing again?

_Ooh, shiny..._

**3rd Person POV**

Glint stays mostly at swords, tearing dummies apart. She dances around it, slashing it to pieces. The Gamemakers keep a careful eye on her.

Sprik sits on a ledge for most of the day, occasionally standing up to stretch, then walking over to swords. He'll sometimes go to edible plants.

Mila and Kendrick walk around, making allies. They have grouped together Tasi, Callum, Azura, and themselves to stand up against the Careers. They also went to knives.

Serena finds a scythe and tears everything apart, showing off.

Tim tries a bunch if weapons... and fails. At least he tried...?

Acacia tries her hand at a lot off weapons, and is pretty good at most of them.

Azgaro practiced in his weak areas, and pretended to only be 'decent' at tridents.

Orchid spends her time in edible plants with Dixie and Ribbon, mostly trying to explain to Ribbon what things are poison and what things aren't.

Ben and Motrid stay together, talking and drawing with the paints from camoflauge.

Brook tries every station and finds she is really good at battle axes and throwing knives.

Azura joins Mila and Kendrick's alliance and does knives. She never misses. **(A/N Anyone else reminded of Clove?)**

Gyrke...sits.

Jackson tries every weapon, and stinks at every weapon. He eventually goes to camoflauge and isn't that horrible.

Cal ties lassos at the knot tying station. She tries a noose and does okay.

Dixie is with Orchid and Ribbon at edible plants.

Bradley stays where his mentor put him and cries the entire session.

Spiral throws knives...they don't hit the target..

Julius is rude to the other tributes and scares them a bit.

**Zedphire Tomliss POV**

Hm, what an interesting group of tributes.

I'll be sure to bring out the worst in all of them.

**And, for name's sake: But it's all about the odds, right?**

**Whew, this chapter took a long time.**

**Did it pay off? *hint, hint***

**So close to the Games! Here's what we have left:**

**Training Day 2**

**Private Sessions**

**Training Scores**

**Interviews**

**GAMES!**

**Unless you want me to do the Hovercraft rides...**

**You can tell me that in a review, by the way.**


	9. The Odd One Out: Training Day Two

**Ohhhh, yeah. I forgot this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, why would you even think I do? I also don't own... Oh, yeah, Monopoly.**

**Anyways, Training Day Two, feat. Azura, Gyrke, Cal, Jackson, and 3rd person. Actually, no, I don't feel like doing Jackson *shrug* I made him anyways.**

**Azura Night, Age 13, District Nine POV**

I head over to knives as soon as we are dismissed. Not to brag, but I'm really awesome with knives. It's how I won my Games two years ago. Every knife I threw hit it's mark. I never miss.

Ultimately, I have no clue what I've gotten myself into these Games. I've joined some 'Anti Career' alliance with District Two, Callum, and Tasi. I don't quite have a strategy yet, other than to defeat the Careers with this alliance, then go protect the littler kids. I don't want to watch Spiral and Ribbon and them die, not even live to see their tenth birthday. It'd break my heart.

I throw my knives, one by one, all hitting bullseyes and 'hearts' and 'throats'.

And then I realize I'm showing too much about myself: I'm a good shot. I can use knives. I'm good at using them. I could kill anyone in a second with them.

So, I head over to darts, where little Spiral Blue is practicing. I laugh a bit. Her little arm can only throw them a few inches.

"Spiral, may I show you how to throw one right?" Spiral turns to me, eyes wide.

"I'm not doing it right? Really?" she says, disappointed.

I shake my head. "I can show you how to do it better, though." I tell her. Spiral nods her head eagerly and places a dart in my hands.

"Well, you hold it like this," I say, sliding the dart between my index and middle fingers. "And then you flick your wrist and... throw." I say, throwing the dart on to the bullseye on the board.

"Wow!" Spiral says. "Can I try?"

**Gyrke Botre, age 47, District Nine POV**

I walk away from my place, tired and grumpy, like usual.

Why won't the Capitol understand that I don't _feel_ like training or going to the Games?

Never, of course.

Hm, I guess I'll make some use of my time and practice with a sword, instead of just sitting down like I did yesterday.

I walk over to swords and bend over to pick one up. Glint, the girl next to me, grins evilly when she sees me, knowing she can attract attention by being better than me.

"Close your mouth, Sparrow. You'll catch flies."

She closes her mouth, in disbelief that someone treated her the way I did. She rolls her eyes and goes back to swords.

I take a slash at the dummy, to make sure I'm still okay with swords. I do hit the dummy, but barely, the cut wouldn't be able to kill a person.

I guess I'm up to par.

**Cal Sam, Age 14, District Ten POV**

As much I as I would like to go practice my epicness with a bow*, I can't show off to everybody. Instead, I go to memorize a bunch of plants. I have a pretty good memory.

I go to edible plants and Orchid, Dixie and Ribbon are there. I ignore them and study.

_Nightlock-poison._

_Colorful Berries-poison._

_Leaves from Colorful Berry Bush- Safe._

_Sap from the Rubbery Looking Trees- Poison._

_Sap from Regular trees- Safe._

After I memorize most every plant, I quiz myself a few times, then head off to bows and arrows, contemplating whether or not I should show off...

I pick up a bow and stick an arrow on to the string. It keeps falling off...

I wonder why?

**3rd Person POV**

Most of the tributes keep to themselves and stay at their favoured stations, Glint being at swords, Azgaro at tridents, Orchid at plants, etc.

Bradley stays and cries, once again.

Ribbon, Orchid, and Dixie agree to stay in an alliance in the Games.

Ben and Motrid agree to stay in an alliance, perhaps combining with Ribbon, Dixie and Orchid.

Gyrke pretty much gives up on training and accepts the fact that he won't be coming out.

Brook tries all the stations she can, making 'I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me' truces with several people.

***Cal is horrible with a bow, she just likes to think she's good at it.**

**Ah, so close to the Games..**

**Private Sessions!**

**Training Scores!**

**Interviews!**

**Maybe Hovercraft Rides!**

**GAMES!**

**So, yeah, please tell me if you would like me to include the Hovercraft rides. Thanks! 8D**


	10. Waiting and An authors note

**Hey, guys.**

**I'm really sorry to say I no longer have the ability to PM you. It's for personal reasons, and I hope you understand. If you have questions on my story, please post it on my forum.**

forum/The_125th_Hunger_Games_Forum/112569/

**Sorry if you thought this was private sessions.**

**3rd Person**

The tributes sit nervously, waiting to be called in for Private Sessions. Orchid twiddles her thumbs nervously. Dixie bites her nails. Ribbon teaches Spiral a handgame.

"Okay, Spiral, let's try again." Ribbon says.

"Snickers taste so good just like a caandy bar, just like a caandy bar, just like a..."

Glint and Serena talk about what they're going to do and the strength of their Career alliance. Azgaro annoys everyone by mimicking the different tributes.

Tasi sits quietly. Callum thinks about how much winning will help Grace, his sister that's sick in bed. Mila and Kendrick hold hands, talking quietly about home.

Sprik and Gyrke chat. Tim sits quietly. Acacia sits up confidently, thinking about what to do. Ben fiddles with his token, a pentagram necklace. Motrid 'draws' on the table, his finger prints leaving marks. Brook sits silently. Galinda stares into space.

Azura thinks quietly aboout what to do. Cal wonders about what she should do: epic plant memorizing, or epic bow and arrows?

Bradley sits and cries on Dixie's lap. Julius sits quietly. Jackson bites the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Sprik Radin, please..."

The old man smiles sadly and walks to the door.


	11. Show Me What You Got: Private Sessions

**I'm so so so sorry for the wait! These are really hard and long to write and I went out yesterday. So, here's the chapter, I hope it makes up for it!**

**Heheh. I'm not gonna make you guys wait longer by doing hovervraft rides. xD**

**Anyways, Private Sessions!  
_**

**Zedphire Tomliss POV**

I sit down on the balcony and straighten my papers, almost ready to call in the first tribute. I put the scoring sheet on the clip board.

"Pellope." I call. Pellope is my Avox, I've always had a bit of a soft spot for her.

Pellope walks up to me. "You may call in Sprik Radin." I tell her. She nods and walks out.

Pellope walks out and gets Sprik, a man of about sixty. She stands by the door and Sprik steps into my sight range.

"Your time begins now." I say, sounding eery and powerful.

Sprik contemplates what he will do for a second then walks over to knives. He shakily picks one up and tosses it at the target. It hits with a loud clank and sticks in the 'four' section. He does this a few more times getting no higher than four each time.

Boooooring.

"You are dismissed." I say. Pellope escorts Sprik out and places the knives back in their proper places. She then fetches the next tribute, Glint Sparrow.

Glint steps to the center of the room, looking confident.

"Your time starts now." I say. She walks over to swords and picks one up.

Glint places a moving dummy in front of her and switches it on. She then takes the sword and makes cuts in all places, leaving the dummy to fall to dust. I nod, impressed.

Glint grabs another moving dummy and quickly beheads it. She then makes lunges at the heart, throat and other vital areas, leaving it 'dead'.

She turns around, done. "You are dismissed." Pellope leads her out and brings in Kendrick ReddWillow.

Kendrick stands in the center of the room, waiting for Pellope to sweep up the last bits of the dummy from Glint's session. Pellope finishes and I tell Kendrick to begin.

He goes straight to spears and picks one up. Kendrick stands at the three yard line and throws the spear at a target. It hits the nine out of ten point range. He throws three others, that range from eight to ten.

_Impressive._

"You are dismissed." I say. He turns and Pellope escorts him out. Pellope yanks the spears out from the target and gets the next tribute, Mila Aaron. Pellope stands at the doorway while Mila takes her place in the center of the room.

Mila breathes deep and looks me in the eye. I look right back at her. "Your time begins now."

She walks over to swords and picks one up; a classic sword with a golden handle, sharp at the point with serrated edges. Mila walks over to a dummy and cuts it all up, definitely 'killing' it. I'm pretty impressed with her skills.

Mila shows basic and advanced knowledge with swords, much to my entertainment. I don't want to watch boring sessions all day.

"You are dismissed." I tell her.

Tim Ul is escorted into the room. He stands in the center, looking like he just saw a ghost. How amusing. "Your time begins now."

He stands there, silently contemplating what to do. Tim looks frustrated. I can tell he probably isn't good at anything.

Tim trudges over to knot tying, and makes a very...interesting "noose", if you can even call it that.

"Er... You can go.." I say, bored and confused at what he is trying to do.

Next, Serena Dragimir comes in. She stands confidently below me.

"You may begin." I say. Serena rushes over to scythes and picks out her favorite of the bunch.

She rips all of the targets and dummies apart with it, she even lunges toward the knife station and rips up the dummies there. I nod, impressed. She's as good as I remember her.

Next, Pellope leads Azgaro Ice into the room. He crosses his arms impatiently, waiting for my signal.

"Your time starts now." I say powerfully. Azgaro heads over to the tridents and...well, I know he can do better. I watched his Games.

After watching him mock being mediocre, I dismiss him. He winks up at me and the Gamemakers.

Azgaro walks out, refusing to let Pellope lead him.

**(A/N Acacia's info was lost long ago, so, Berylster, I'm improvising here ^-^')**

Pellope guides Acacia Yandalu in the room next. Acacia leans to one side, crossing her arms, waiting.

"Your time begins now."

Acacia goes to knot tying and makes some very impressive traps, knots, nooses, and nets. Impressive. She then goes over to tridents and 'kills' a bunch of dummies.

She looks back up at me, finished.

"You are dismissed."

Pellope leads Acacia out and cleans the room, sweeping up piece of the dummies. She then goes out and gets Ben Striker.

Ben is lead in. He looks no older than ten. He stands below me, shy.

"You may begin now." I say.

Ben thinks for a second then goes to camoflauge. He paints himself to look like a bush, a tree, rocks..many natural things. I guess he's good at hiding. I'm quite impressed.

I just wish he was more violent.

"You are dismissed." I tell him. Ben walks out and Pellope cleans the mess left by the paints and dyes.

Pellope escorts Orchid Whishart in. Pellope stops at the door and Orchid walks over to the center of the room.

"Your time begins now." I say.

Orchid hesitates, then goes to darts. She throws a few that hit the board right in the middle. Impressive for a small girl.

"Your time is up."

Orchid brushes her hair out of her face and is escorted out.

Motrid Twil is brought in next, asking Pellope why he is going in here and if he will get candy. Pellope can only shake her head 'yes' or 'no', so it's quite difficult to answer. When she gestures for him to move to the center, he comments 'Ya'know, you don't talk very much.'

She sighs a long sigh. That's not a very good thing to say to an Avox.

"You may begin."

Motrid walks eagerly to camoflauge, seeing the dyes and paints. He plops down on the ground and dips his finger in a brown paint, and then draws little swirled designs. Bored, I dismiss him.

Brook Phillips is escorted in next. I tell her to begin, and she first heads oer to knots and makes a pretty nice noose. Then, she walks quietly over to throwing knives. She shows precise skill and I'm impressed.

"You are dismissed."

Brook walks out, looking quiet but sly.

_Silent predator, eh?_

Pellope escorts Tasi Merkava in next. I tell him to start and he goes over to axes. He's pretty handy with them, I assume living in District Seven promises as much.

I dismiss him after watching him throw a few tomahawks, impressively.

Next. Galinda Glassman comes in.

"Your time starts now."

She looks at me curiously. "Time? For what?" she asks, clueless.

I slam my head onto my hands. "Show me your skills." I say slowly.

"Oh!" Galinda says, as if a lightbulb went off in her head. She thinks for a second.

"I have nothing to show you." Galinda says. She bows then skips out the door.

I sit there, paralyzed by being weirded out.

_Well, that was awkward.._

Pellope brings in Callum Grell next. He looks up at me confidently. I stare icily right back at him. "Your time starts now.''

Callum walks casually over to archery and loads a silver bow with an arrow. He steps back, into the shooting range, pulls back the string and lets an arrow fly to the target, hitting the 'nine'. He shoots three more, ranging between seven and ten.

"You may go."

For the first time, I notice my comrades, the Gamemakers. They're fairly drunk now, talking about 'their ponies back at home'...

Ribbon Lakey comes in next. She's quite small, and her hair is pulled into two pony tails.

"You may begin."

Ribbon walks up to the knife station and grabs a specially small one. She goes to the swords station to get a dummy, and makes small , precise cuts on it. Would be _very_ painful on a human. Her cuts look like she's cutting fabric... _Fabric..._ Ah, yes.

Textile District, of course.

"You are dismissed." Ribbon smiles up at me, then takes Pellope's hand and skips off.

Gyrke Botre is lead in the room next. I tell him to begin and he walks groggily over to sword fighting, mumbling under his breath about 'eight hours of sleep' and 'the importance of privacy'.

After watching a few messy thrusts, I get bored and dismiss him.

Azura Night is called in next. She crosses her arms confidently and smirks up at me. "Your time starts now."

Azura walks confidently over to throwing knives. She throws a few and they all hit in the range of nine and ten.

_Impressive.._

She then struts over to axes and beheads a few dummies, and 'kills' many in other ways.

"Your time is up."

Azura smirks at me and exits.

Pellope escorts Jackson Rodenney in. He stares at the ground, nervous, and walks into place.

"Your time starts now." I say.

He goes to knot tying and makes some _very_ un_-_impressive snares, if you can even call them that. He then tries to make a noose, which fails miserably, and is very painful to watch.

Therefore, I tell him to go.

Cal Sam comes in next. When I tell her to begin, she does the edible plants test and gets a 74/100. She then goes to bows and arrows... It's painful to watch.

She loads an arrow and it falls to her feet. This happens several more times and I can't take it any more.

"Go... Now..." I moan.

Bradley Scale is brought in next. He sits in the room and shrieks and cries. It's so pathetic.

I love it.

Pellope brings in District Eleven's Dixie Therpast in next.

"You may begin."

Dixie throws a few small knives at targets, while running, and they all hit near the bullseye. Impressive...

She then climbs to the top of a model tree, showing off her climbing skills. She jumps to another tree then climbs down.

"You may go."

Dixie leaves, escorted by Pellope.

**(A/N *moans* This is taking forever!)**

Julius Pow comes in next. Pellope stands by the door as he walks into the room.

"You may begin."

He goes over to swords and grabs a long blade. Julius slashes through the dummies like paper. I nod, impressed.

"You are dismissed."

Last, Spiral Blue skips in happily.

"You can start." I tell her. Spiral looks confused.

"Start what?" she asks, cluelessly.

"Show me your skills." I tell her.

Spiral nods. She then runs really fast around the room, probably to show me her speed. She stops back in front of me. "I'm fast." she says.

"Yes you are." I reply sweetly. _Ugh, children... _"You can go now."

Spiral skips out, taking Pellope's hand.

I put my papers in order, scores written down.

_Let the Hunger Games begin._

**After the scores and interviews! **

**Also, tell me in a review if you definitely want your tributes to have an interview. I might do all of them, but I might not, so tell me if you definitely want one.**

**This took forever to write... But I can't wait for the Games to start. *immediately opens new document and starts writing scores.***


	12. Target On Your Back: Training Scores

**XxxTraining Scores!xxX**

The T.V. is switched on to watch the training scores for the tributes.

District One comes first. An older man's face flashes across the screen.

_Sprik Radin. Score- 3._

Next, a girl who looks about thirty comes on screen.

_Glint Sparrow. Score- 10_

District Two comes up first. The man looks about twenty.

_Kendrick Reddwillow. Score- 9_

Next, a girl with blonde hair comes on screen. She looks about twenty, also.

_Mila Aaron. Score- 9_

A boy, about twelve shows up on screen for District Three.

_Tim Ul. Score- 2_

A girl with black and red hair comes on screen. She was a Victor six years back.

_Serena Dragimir. Score- 10_

A guy with longish blonde hair shows on screen. He is from District Four. Another Victor.

_Azgaro Ice. Score- 7_

Next is a fierve looking girl with long brown hair. She looks about twenty five.

_Acacia Yandalu. Score- 10_

Next is District Five. A young boy's face flashes across the screen.

_Ben Striker. Score- 7_

Then, a sweet looking girl comes on screen.

_Orchid Whishart. Score- 6_

Next is District Six. A small boy, no older than ten comes on screen.

_Motrid Twil. Score- 2 _

A short teenage girl with dirty blonde hair flashes on screen.

_Brook Phillips. Score- 8_

Next, for District Seven, a very large teenage boy comes on screen.

_Tasi Merkava, Score- 9_

Then, a young, frazzled looking girl's face comes on screen.

_Galinda Glassman. Score- 1_

Then comes District Eight. The teenage guy's face comes on screen.

_Callum Grell. Score- 8_

A little blonde girl, no older than ten, flashes on the screen.

_Ribbon Lakey. Score- 6_

Next is District Nine. The man is a Victor from a while back.

_Gyrke Botre. Score- 4_

Then comes the girl. She's very young, but she won the Games two years ago.

_Azura Night. Score- 10_

After that comes District Ten. The face of a teenage boy flashes across the screen.

_Jackson Rodenney. Score- 3_

Then a girl who looks to be about fifteen comes on screen.

_Cal Sam. Score- 5_

Then there's District Eleven. The face of a crying baby flashes on screen.

_Bradley Scale. Score- 1_

Next is the curly haired girl from Eleven. She looks about thirteen.

_Dixie Therpast. Score- 7_

Finally, there's District Twelve. A bald man in his thirties comes on screen.

_Julius Pow. Score- 9_

Lastly, a little girl with long red hair comes on screen.

_Spiral Blue. Score- 3_

The T.V turns off. 'Stay tuned for the Interviews!'

**Interviews might be up today, might be up tomorrow. *shrugs* Keep an eye out for them!**


	13. Kisses Goodbye: Interviews

**Okay, so it's been FIVE DAYS since I've updated. Really sorry about that, forgive me!**

**Shout out to District 5: For encouraging me to post my chapters and telling me I need to hurry up xD**

**Shout out to Fluteorwrite: For reading my chapters before I post them, being an awesome beta reader type thing xD**

****

**XxxInterviewsxxX**

Caesar sits in the velvet chair and fixes his tie. "Hello Panem, welcome to the tribute Interviews!"

The crowd cheers like crazy. Caesar shushed them and continues. "We're going to start out with the lovely Glint Sparrow!" The crowd goes wild as the Career girl walks out in a form fitting black dress with matching heels. Her hair is left down, it has grown out a bit since the reaping, in curls.

Glint shakes Caesar's hand and takes her seat.

"So, Glint, what do you think of the competition this year?"

Glint smirks. "Did you say competition? What competition? I sure don't see any." She says slyly. Caesar laughs.

"So, you think you'll win without any difficulty?" Caesar asks.

Glint smiles. "No, Caesar. I don't think I can win." She pauses. "I _know_ I _will_ win."

The crowd applauds loudly. Caesar hushes them so he can ask his last question.

"One last thing. Have you ever been underground before?"

Glint raises her eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Have you ever been underground before?" Caesar asks, slower.

Glint wrinkles her eyebows. "I.. can't say I have."

Caesar nods and the buzzer goes off.

**Mila Aaron Interview (District 2)**

Mila walks on to stage, in a mid calf length, flowy sea blue dress. Her hair is in a bun and she has on white heels.

**"**Good evening, Mila, how are you tonight?"

Mila sits down in her chair. "Fine." she says quietly. "Yourself?"

Caesar laughs. "Good, but I believe _I'm_ the one asking the questions here."

The crowd laughs and Mila forces a small chuckle. "So, Mila, what's your thought on the tributes this year?"

Mila thinks for a second. "They'll be tough, I'm sure, but I know I have a chance."

"Oh, what's your strategy to beat them?"

Mila rolls her eyes. "And, why would I give _that _away?" she says with a laugh. Caesar chuckles.

"One more question." Caesar says. Mila raises her eyebrows to signify that she's listening.

"Are you good at mazes?"

Mila contemplates her answer for a second. "Well... I guess so, I rarely have time to do anything like that with fe-"

The buzzer sounds and Mila leaves.

**Kendrick Reddwillow Interview (District 2)**

Kendrick walks on stage in a gray suit. He shakes Caesar's hand then takes his seat.

"So, Kendrick, how are you tonight?"

"Pretty good. Quite nervous for the Games tomorrow, really."

"Isn't everyone? Speaking of the Games, what do you think of the tributes this year?"

"Well, I can't at all say that it will be easy to win. You have the Careers, for one thing, with Glint's confidence, Serena and Azgaro's experience, and Acacia's skill, and then you have the littler kids, Spiral and Orchid and them, who I don't know if even the Careers could kill, and you have the one's going alone, Brook and Julius, who are, for all I know, pretty considerable threats. And then there's me and my alliance..." Kendrick trails off. Caesar leans in, interested.

"You and your alliance? I would guess you were a Career."

"Oh, no. Mila and I don't like the Careers. Me, Mila, Tasi, Callum, and Azura made an alliance to get rid of them."

"Oh, that's something new! Well, how do you think that will turn out?" Caesar asks.

Kendrick thinks. "I'm shaky on that. It might work, but if I go down, at least I'll be fighting."

The buzzer rings and the crowd cheers as Kendrick walks out.

**Serena Dragimir Interview (District 3)**

The crowd goes crazy as Serena Dragimir walks in. She has on a blood red dress with black lace sleeves that go over the shoulders. She has on matching red heels and her hair is held back in a hight ponytail.

Serena takes her seat.

**"**So, Serena, just to start things off, I see you're a Victor?" Caesar asks. Serena nods, stiffly.

"Then why, may I ask, did you volunteer?"

Serena sighs. "A little girl, about two years old got picked. So I went in for her. I can do it again, I don't want to, but I definitely can." Serena responds. Caesar nods.

"And, I see you're a Career tribute?"

Serena nods. "I was planning on going alone, but they asked me, so I joined."

"Mmhm.. Last question. Have you ever been underground?"

Serena raises her eyebrow. "No, why in the world do you need to know tha-"

The buzzer sounds and Serena leaves without an answer.

**Acacia Yandalu Interview (District 4)**

Acacia comes in wearing a light, airy blue flowy knee length dress, her hair left down wavy. She has a head piece made of nets.

Acacia takes her seat. "So, Acacia, how do you feel about the tributes this year?" Caesar asks.

"I think I have a good shot at beating them." Acacia responds. Caesar nods.

"With what? What's your best weapon?" Caesar asks.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty handy with a sword. Tridents too." Acacia says simply.

"Ah, I would think so. Last thing. You like mazes?"

Acacia wrinkles her eyebrows. "I guess, I don't do them very much though..."

The buzzer goes off and Acacia walks off, confused.

**Azgaro Ice Interview (District 4)**

Azgaro walks on stage in a blue suit with a black bow tie, his hair slicked back neatly. He waves his arms at the crowd and gestures for them to applaud more. Azgaro shakes hands with Caesar then sits down.

"So Azgaro, how are you doing tonight?" Caesar asks enthusiastically.

"Pretty good. Not exactly happy about tomorrow, but pretty good." Azgaro answers. Caesar nods.

"Now, Azgaro, you did this all before, do you think you can do it all again?"

Azgaro hesitates then nods slowly. "I think I have a shot. It's different every year, really, but I do have a shot."

"A pretty big one if I do say so myself. Now, last thing. I understand you have a sister? What did you say to her before you left?"

Azgaro raises his eyebrows at the quite personal question. "Yes. I told Avery that I would do my best to win. That I would try even hard then I did last time. She wants me to come home, Caesar, and I want to get her what she wants."

Caesar nods and the buzzer goes off. The crowd cheers like wild as the former victor walks off stage.

**Orchid Whishart Interview (District 5)**

Orchid Whishart walks on stage, looking at the ground and smiling shyly. She tucks a piece of curly brown hair behind her ear and sits down.

She smooths the creases in her flowy baby pink dress as Caesar shakes her hand.

"Hello, Orchid, how are you tonight?"

Orchid smiles shyly. "Good, I guess." she says, knees shaking.

"Now, don't be shy! We're all friends here, right?" Caesar exclaims. The crowd cheers their approval. Orchid nods and smiles.

"So, I see you're one of the younger tributes. Do you see that as a disadvantage?" Caesar asks.

Orchid thins for a second. "Kind of... It's not quite fair, we're little kids. Pre-teens at the most. And we are being put up against people who have won before already. I'd say, yeah, it is a bit of a disadvantage."

Caesar nods, interested. "Do you have allies that are your age?"

Orchid nods. "Dixie, Ribbon and I are allies, we might pick up Spiral, Ben, and Motrid."

"Oh, that's interesting. Quite a big alliance. Last thing, have you ever been underground before?"

Orchid wrinkles her eyebrows. "Can't say I have, why do you keep asking this questio-"

The buzzer rings in mid sentence and the crowd cheers as Orchid leaves.

**Ben Striker Interview (District 5)**

Ben Striker walks in, wearing a black suit that's a bit oversized on him. He shakes Caesar's hand then sits down.

"So, Ben, how do you feel about tomorrow? Are you ready for the Games?" Caesar asks Ben.

"Scared... I don't wanna die..." Ben answers in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Oh, don't be scared Ben! You'll be fine, I'm sure!" Caesar tells him reassuringly, patting Ben's back. Ben smiles.

"And, I'm sure you'll have allies protecting you?"

Ben nods. "Me and Motrid are teamed up and maybe Orchid, Dixie, and Ribbon." Ben says. Caesar nods.

"I'm sure they'll keep you safe." Caesar says. "One more question. Do you like mazes?"

Ben nods. "I've only done them a little, but they're fun."

The buzzer goes off and the crowd cheers as Ben exits the stage.

**Brook Phillips Interview (District 6)**

Brook walks on stage in a small electric yellow dress, her hair let down and very curly. She sits down and holds out her petite hand to shake Caesar's .

"So, Brook, how are you tonight?" Caesar asks.

Brook nods and smiles. "Good."

"How do you feel about going into the games?"

Brook thinks for a second. "Given the circumstances of the situation, I am quite nervous, yet I will do what I need to do."

"Ah, I see. Do you think you can win?" Caesar asks, leaning in to hear her.

"Possibly, I guess. I have a shot. My goal is to stay clear of them all. If they can't find me, they can't take me out." she says carefully.

The buzzer goes off, and Brook exits as the crowd roars.

**Motrid Twil Interview (District 6)**

Motrid walks on stage in a electric yellow suit to match Brook's dress. It's a bit big on him, though, so hen her goes to shake Caesar's hand the sleeves cover his small hands.

After saying hello, Caesar goes to his first question. "So, Motrid, how do you feel about tomorrow?"

Motrid thinks. "I'm a little scared, but I'm tough! I'm gonna go and stay safe hiding in the dirt!"

Caesar chuckles. "Shh, Motrid, don't go giving away your strategy!" Motrid clamps his hand over his mouth.

"Oh no!" he says. Caesar laughs.

"It's okay," he says, laughing. "So, what do you think of the tributes this year?"

"They're nice! I talked to all of them, and the weird girl with red highlights- I think her name is Serena- told me really nicely to get lost!"

Caesar chuckles once more. "Lastly, have you ever been underground before?"

"No, but I want to! It'd be really cool with all the dirt and rocks, and I bet my friend Hyedrik back home would love it, an-"

The buzzer goes off and Motrid leaves the stage, the audience going crazy.

**Tasi Merkava Interview (District 7)**

Tasi walks onstage in a grreen and brown suit. It somehow resembles a tree. He shakes Caesar's hand and sits down.

"So, Tasi, what do you think of the competition this year?"

"It'll be tough. But I have shot. I can beat them if I really try, and really try I will." Tasi responds, making sure not to give away any of his strategy.

"I see... So, I hear you're in an alliance? To take out the 'Career Tributes'?" Caesar asks excitedly. Tasi nods.

"Yes. We will try to take them out of the Game." Tasi says. Caesar raises his eyebrows, expecting a longer answer, but it seems as if Tasi is going for the 'silent power' angle.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Tasi smirks. "Watch and see."

The buzzer goes off and Tasi leaves to the sound of the audience roaring.

**Ribbon Lakey Interview (District 8)**

Ribbon comes on stage in a very cute flowy baby pink dress with a pink ribbon holding back her blonde hair.

Ribbon takes her seat as Caesar starts to come down on her with questions.

"So, Ribbon, what do you think about the tributes this year?"

"Hm, I like most of them. Me and Dixie and Orchid are ginna hide together and stay away from everyone else." Ribbon says happilyy. Caesar nods.

"Do you like your little alliance?" Caesars asks. Ribbon nods her head.

"Yeah, I like it a lot. They want to keep me safe from everyone." she says sweetly.

"Ah, isn't that nice. One more thing. Have you ever been underground before, Ribbon?"

Ribbon shakes her head no. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

The buzzer goes off, coincidentally, to Caesar's relief. The crowd cheers as the small girl walks off stage.

**Callum Grell Interview (District 8)**

Callum comes on stage with an outfit on that looks a lot like his chariot outfit. He takes his seat in a red velvet chair and the interview starts.

"So, Callum, you're a volunteer, I see. But you're from District Eight, and it's not common for a volunteer to come from there. Can I ask, why exactly did you volunteer?"

Callum sighs. "My sister, Grace, she's sick in bed with the flu. She's near death now, I bet, and she's only seven. I volunteered so I could win, so I could go back and get her expensive medicine, so I could get her a better life. If I don't win, then I know someone will tend to her, but I really need to be there for her." he says sadly, his eyes a bit teared up. Caesar nods, understanding.

"Oh, that's terrible. But we all know you have a chance." Caesar says. He turns to the crowd. "Right?"

The crowd roars in response and Callum grins.

"Ah, we're losing time. One more question, Callum. You afraid of mutts?"

Callum shrugs. "I haven't really encountered one myself, and I hope to keep it that way..."

The buzzer goes off and Callum exits.

**Azura Night Interview (District 9)**

Azura walks on stage, grinning and waving at the crowd. She has on a deep blue dress with a form fitting bodice and a flowy skirt.

Azura takes her seat then the questions start coming.

"So, Azura, let me take a second to honor you. Audience, Azura Night is the youngest Hunger Games Victor _EVER!"_ Caesar shouts to the crowd. They cheer.

Azura smiles. "Yep, you got that right."

"So, do you think you can win again?" Caesar asks.

Azura's smile falters. "I guess. It will definitely be tougher than last time." she says.

"What do you think about competing against former Victors, and people of any age?"

Azura frowns. "It's cruel. Evil. I hate it. i'm completely against it. You could have an old ma- _senior citizen_, I mean- and a baby, facing off in the end. It's absolutely horrible."

Caesar nods, and frantically searches for a question to ask in his head. You can't really turn an interview around, back in your control, when the interviewee has insulted all of you.

To Caesar'a relief, the buzzer goes off and Azura leaves, grinning.

**Dixie Therpast Interview (District 11)**

Dixie comes on stage in a dress that looks like it's made completely out of plants, it looks amazing. Her hair is left down and she is wearind a crown of vines.

Dixie takes her seat. "So, Dixie, how are you tonight?" Caesar asks.

"Fine," Dixie replies. "A bit nervous, but fine,"

"How do you feel about being one of the younger tributes? Do you feel you stand a chance?"

Dixie sighs. "Maybe. I don't know. Only time can tell. But, really. I just want to go home, Caesar, to my family. Is that really too much to want?" she says. Caesar sighs.

"I really don't know. In some cases, you just don't get all that you want. But, you stand a chance, that, I am sure of." Caesar says. Dixie smiles.

"Maybe I do."

The buzzer goes off and Dixie leaves, smiling and thinking.

**Bradley Scale Interview, (District 11)**

Bradley crawls on to stage in a cow costume...

"So Bradley, what do you think of the tributes this year?" Caesar asks helplessly.

Bradley just shrieks and cries in return. The whole interview goes like that, but Bradley would occasionally laugh and clap happily, makingg the audience gush over him.

**Spiral Blue Interview (District Twelve)**

Spiral skips on stage in a princess styled poofy pink dress, her stylist obviously wanted her to go for the cute angle. She accomplishes this easily.

"So, Spiral, how are you tonight?" Caesar asks. Spiral grins.

"Great! My mentor gave me candy before I came!" Spiral says happily.

"Oh, candy? What kind?" Caesar asks.

"Gumdrops! They taste so good!"

"Really? Wow. Last question, Spiral. Have you ever been underground before?"

"No, but my mommy and daddy have! They go in the mines and look for coal!"

"Oh, really? Will you ever work in the mines?" Caesar asks.

Spiral nods. "When I go back home after this, 'cause I'm done being made pretty. I have to be eighteen though."

The buzzer goes off and Spiral leaves as the audience cheers.

**Julius Pow Interview (District 12)**

Julius comes on stage in a coal black suit. He strides arrogantly to his seat and shakes Caesar's hand.

"So, Julius, what do you think of the competition this year?" Caesar asks. Julius smirks.

"It'll be so easy to take them all out. Games'll be done in less than a week." Julius replies cockily.

"So, what you're saying is that you're one hundred percent sure you'll win?"

He rolls his beady eyes. "Exactly. There's no way I won't win." Julius says. Caesar nods.

"Who do you think is the toughest contender?" Caesar asks.

"Me. But, other than that, maybe Azgaro. Though, I want _him_ to be my first kill." Julius says, smirking.

"Last question, Julius. Are you afraid of mutts?"

"Mutts?" Julius asks, as if he didn't hear him correctly. "'Course not. I've encountered enough tracker jackers to last me a life time."

The buzzer goes off, and Julius leaves to the sound of the crowd roaring.

**Azgaro Ice POV, Backstage.**

First kill, eh? That knucklehead wants me as his first kill? Hmph. I'll _definitely _be showing him a lesson tomorrow..

**Glint Sparrow POV**

Ah, how I love to learn about my fellow tributes...

****

**Cliff Hanger! *kind of***

**Next is the GAMES! WOOT WOOT!**


	14. Games Day One: Bloodbath

**Motrid Twil POV**

My stylist tells me to step on to this metal plate type thing after dressing me for the Games. He says not to get off of it until a gong goes off.

I step onto the metal plate and a clear tube comes down over me. After a few seconds, it starts to...lower? I start freaking out. I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna be in the Games!

The tube drops and stops.

I'm standing in a dark tunnel, with other tunnels branching from it. Behind me is a dead end. I can't even see the Cornucopia...

The countdown starts from sixty when I hear a shriek, a shriek that only one person could make.

_BOOM!_

**Orchid's POV**

Oh. My. Goodness.

Someone just stepped off their metal plate? Who would step off their metal plate?

I was standing on mine, careful not to step off or drop something, when I hear a shriek and then a bunch of explosions.

And only one person could make a shriek that sounds like that.

**Glint's POV**

This is perfect.

I'm standing in a dark tunnel, behind me a dead end, on either side of me are various other tunnels.

Thirty yards in front of me is the golden horn.

The countdown is on twenty now. I get into running position. I have to be the first there. How couldn't I be? It's right in front of me.

_14...13...12...11_

**Azgaro's POV**

What the heck is going on?

Where the heck am I?

Okay, so I'm standing in this really dark tunnnel with a bunch of other tunnels around me, and I can't even see the Cornucopia! What the heck!

_7...6...5.._

I'm so confused...

Anyways, I decide just to go straight forward. I guess that's the best way to find the Cornucopia.

_3...2...1_

_BONG!_

**Brook Phillips POV**

I turn around, wanting to sprint away from the Cornucopia as fast as I can, but it's a dead end. Cautiously, I step forward and see a side tunnel.

Perfect. I try to walk in, but bump my head on the ceiling. The ceilings are too low, so I crawl through. Yes, this will be my hiding place tonight. Just tonight. Then, I'l have to get out. As soon as possible.

And then, I realize something.

We're underground. Food doesn't grow underground. Which means-

The only food is at the Cornucopia.

I slap myself in the head. I guess I'll steal some from someone tomorrow, I have enough speed and stealth to do that.

I hope.

**Serena's POV**

I sprint down the dark tunnel as fast as I can, trying to reach the Cornucopia. After running for around three minutes, I see a flash of gold and know I've gotten there.

The first thing I see is the scythe. By the, I mean the only scythe. There's only one at the Cornucopia. And that old man Gyrke is reaching down for it.

_No,_ I think, angry. _There's no way he'll get it._

And, all at once, it happens.

A knife whizzes past my shoulder and lodges into the dirt wall behind me. I yank it out and run to the Cornucopia. This short delay has given Gyrke time to grab the scythe and start running.

But, I'm fast. I sprint, barely dodging an axe that only could've been thrown by Azura, and reach my target.

"Hello there, Nine."

Gyrke turns and looks at me. "Thought you were gonna get away with my weapon? I'll tell you this,"

I grab the knife I found and stab Gyrke through the heart. Bullseye.

"Heck no, you aren't," I finish, prying his limp fingers from the scythe.

**Acacia's POV**

I've finally reached the Cornucopia, after running around through tunnels non stop.

It's loaded. Tons of backpacks, food, water, containers, weapons, and some objects I can't quite place right away. Before I can even take it all in, I sprint toward the first thing I see; a sword.

I pick it up at the same time as Sprik. I yank it from him easily, but then he collapses to the ground, body crumpled.

_Am I really so strong that I killed him?_

Of course not. Standing behind Sprik is Mila Aaron, the girl from Two that refused to join the Careers.

She cleans the blood from her knife, looking at Sprik's body with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry.." she whispers, just as I lunge at her.

She dodges, in shock that I attacked her. She pulls out her knife again, freshly clean, just as my second swing comes.

She deflects it with a shield that she must of found at the Cornucopia.

_Shields? _I think._ They have shields this year?_

Just as I'm about to stab at Mila again, she's left, sprinted away into a tunnel.

**Cal's POV**

Finally, I see it!

A nifty bow and arrow, practically made for me! The Gamemaker's must have been watching me carefully, they found my skill!

I run as fast as I can for it, my fingers grasping the curve of the bow when it happens.

Unbearable pain, I can't explain it. THe sword cuts right through my torso. It feels worse than anything I've ever felt before.

I look up. Acacia Yandalu. District Four.

She stands above me, lips curled into an evil smile, sword splattered with my blood.

My killer is the last thing I see as my life flashes before my eyes.

**Azgaro's POV**

I find Glint, Serena, and Acacia at the Cornucopia and we get together as the "Career" alliance.

"Who'd you get?" Glint asks.

"I killed that guy from Nine...Gyrke Botre, I think his name is," Serena replies, cleaning her scythe with an extra shirt she found in a back pack.

"I got Cal, the ignorant girl from Ten." Acacia says, twirling her sword in her hands, bored.

"And you, Azgaro?" Glint asks. I roll my eyes.

"Give me a second," I say, just as I see her.

Galinda Glassman. District Seven. Trying to sneak around the Cornucopia to attack us. She even has an axe in her hand. I laugh. What a pathetic little girl.

I run up to her, no need to sneak, with my trident in hand. She freezes, paralyzed with fear. Galinda stands, back against the Cornucopia. I've almost reached her.

I stab my trident straight through her heart. She screams as it pierces through her skin. I can hear my allies clapping and cheering in the background. I laugh.

Galinda's body crumples to the floor, dead for sure. My grin falters. I just killed another person. She never did anything to me...

"Well done, Ice," Glint says, patting me on the back. Serena and Acacia follow her.

"And, Glint, can I ask, who have _you_ killed?"

She blushes. "_Well...,_"

**Dixie Therpast POV**

I walk through the side tunnels, unsure of where to go, other than the fact that I don't want to go to the Cornucopia. The Careers and Anti's and Julius will be there and I don't want to run into them.

I take a random turn into a very small tunnel, one that I have to crouch down in to get through.

And come face to face with Julius Pow.

"Hello, princess," he says, smirking and raising his knife.

I scream and run, faster than ever. It's the most scary thing that has ever happened to me. I hear his loud steps behind me and pick up even more speed.

I hear the sound of a knife whizzing toward me and instinctively duck my head and move to the side. I make a sharp left and still hear Julius' steps.

I go into the first tunnel I see in every passage and then I stop, needing to catch my breath. I turn around cautiously.

Julius is gone, he must have taken a wrong turn. Now, I know how scary it is to encounter another tribute.

"D-Dixie?"

**Tim Ul POV**

I can't believe I didn't get killed at the Cornucopia.

I'm sitting in this spin off side tunnel, one of the last ones before the entrance to the Cornucopia. I went there, got a backpack, and cleared out to here. And, somehow, I didn't get killed in the process.

_It's safe here, _I think. _No one will hurt me now._

"I think we should just stay at th-"

"No, there's bound to be someone hiding around here!"

"She's right, there's got to be a little kid around here somewhere-"

"Exactly,"

Voices. Ones I recognize.

The Careers are hunting me down. I can hear Serena suggesting to get some rest back at the Cornucopia. Glint saying that there's bound to be someone hiding here. Azgaro agreeing with her.

I let out a little squeal, I'm really scared. I don't know if they heard me...

"Shush, Serena," Acacia says.

"No, let me proove my point! I think we shou-"

"Shut it!" Acacia shouts. Serena shuts her mouth, taken aback.

"What?" Glint asks. Acacia bends down, just a few feet from my tunnel.

"I thought I heard something..,"

Just then, out of fear, I let out another whimper. Her head turns in the direction of where I'm hiding.

"Yeah..." Serena says.

"I heard that too," Azgaro comments. Acacia stands up.

"Well, then let's go!" she says, and they all run and stop right where I'm hiding.

Glint bends down, sword in hand. She smirks, seeing me. "Guys, look who we have here," she says, laughing a bit evilly. The rest of them bend down behind her.

"May I do the honors?" Glint asks, raising her sword. The rest of them nod, knowing it will be a good show.

I stand up, and try to run to another tunnel, but it's a dead end. I can't move anywhere except forward.

And Glint Sparrow is standing right in front of me, sword raised over her head.

"_HA!" _she shouts, smacking the blade on my head, making me fall to the ground. I try to get back up and move, but I'm dizzy and disorientated from being hit in the head.

Glint then pins me to the ground, and the other Careers come after her. "Say goodbye, District Three. Any last words?"

I close my eyes tight as her sword pierces through my gut, and scream when she twists the blade.

**Serena Dragimir POV**

"Nice one, Glint," Acacia says, patting her on the back. I shush them as the cannons go off.

"I guess the fighting is over?" Azgaro says, as we listen to the booms.

I count them. Seven booms in all. Seven dead in the bloodbath.

Seventeen more to go...

**Kendrick's POV**

Mila, Tasi, Callum, Azura and I lay down on the second floor of the arena, a maze. It's still underground.

"I wonder..." Azura whispers, her voice trailing off.

"Wonder what?" Mila asks, turning on her side to face Azura.

"How we'll know who's dead. There's no sky for them to project it in," she says.

"Eh, they'll think of something. They can't just not tell us who died," Callum replies, looking at the dirt ceiling.

"I wonder who stepped of their plate?" I ask curiously to no one in particular.

"I bet it was one of the little kids. I wasn't close enough to hear the voice, but I heard the explosion," Tasi tells me. I nod.

"Well, we might as well just watch the ceiling...," Mila says. Azura sits up.

"You're kidding. We need to make a plan! We need to have a strategy if we're gonna take out the Careers!" Azura rants on and on about the importance of a strategy and I grin.

"Fine then, let's plan," I say.

**Ben's POV**

Me and Motrid are on the first floor of the arena, in the side tunnel where we met up. We both wanted to get away from the Cornucopia so we ran to the side tunnel, the first one we saw, and ended up seeing eachother.

I lean against the wall now, Motrid going on and on about how hungry he is.

"I should've gone to the Cornucopia! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole leg of groosling! I could've gotten food!" Motrid complains, then puts his head between his legs. Then some music starts playing and he sits up.

"Ben? What's that for?" he asks.

"Their gonna show us who died today," I tell him.

We sit back an watch.

And then, it's like the ceiling dissappears, and is replaced by a dark blue sky. A symbol, probably representing the Capitol, appears in the 'sky'.

The anthem goes on as the faces apear in the sky.

_Sprik Radin, District One. Age: 57_

_Tim Ul, District Three. Age: 12_

_Galinda Glassman, District Seven. Age: 14_

_Gyrke Botre, District Nine. Age: 47_

_Jackson Roddeney, District Ten. Age: 15_

_Cal Sam, District Ten. Age: 14_

_Bradley Scale, District Eleven. Age: 3_

So Bradley must have stepped off his plate...

**First Chapter of the Games is done! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Any suggestions?**

**You can only tell me in a review! *hint hint***


	15. Thirteen: Games Day Two Part One

**Orchid Whishart POV**

I sit up quietly, taking caution not to wake Ribbon. My sleep is restless and dotted with nightmares.

I lean against the dirt wall. Ribbon and I had found Dixie yesterday on the first floor of the arena. She told us about a close encounter with Julius Pow, from District Twelve. Must have been scary.

Anyways, now we are on the second floor of the arena. It's a maze. We made our way through the first floor after running into Dixie then we went through a bit of the maze.

Dixie lays next to me. She said she would take watch, but that didn't work out. She's sitting up, but when she fell asleep her head tilted down. Ribbon sleeps on Dixie, resting her head in Dixie's lap. I smile. If I don't win, I hope one of these two do.

I groggily reach to my side for a pack I got at the Cornucopia. I ran in, grabbed it, then cleared out. I only went in so I could get food for Ribbon.

I reach inside, I haven't sorted through the pack yet. There are some weird looking sunglasses, two dried pairs, two dried apples, a medium sized water bottle-with water, thank goodness, a beef jerky stick, a very small glob of cheese, some iodine, an extra shirt, and a small, sharp knife. It'll be enough to keep us going for a while.

I break a small piece of the beef jerky strip and put it in my mouth and suck on it, just to give me something to do. It's quite bland, really, compared to the Capitol's food, but so much better than the portions we get in District Five.

Ribbon turns over on her side, causing Dixie to wake up. She opens her eyes a bit and yawns. For a second, it's as if she's forgotten what's going on, she smiles at me and stretches.

"What's for breakfast?" Dixie asks happily. She smiles, then it disappears and replaces itself with a frown and a blush. "Right... But I'm hungry,"

I smile and hand her a piece of one of the apples. "Should we wake Ribbon?" I ask her. Dixie shakes her head.

"Let her sleep while she still can," Dixie responds, frowning down at Ribbons head, which is resting in her lap.

Dixie starts eating her piece of apple while I get Ribbon's portion of food out for her. "Should we have some water now, or save it for when we need it?" I ask.

"I guess we should save it, but give Ribbon a little, she might not understand that we need to save it," Dixie responds. I nod.

"Hey, Orchid?" I turn to Dixie.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what the date is?" she asks. I raise my eyebrows, thinking.

"Around June 25th... why?" I tell her. She looks at me with sad, disbelieving eyes, then puts her head down in between her knees, the sudden movement waking Ribbon.

"Dixie? What's wrong?" I ask as Ribbon starts eating the food I set out for her.

Dixie mumbles something unintelligible and I lean in closer.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"My birthday's in five days!" Dixie says through choked sobs. "I might not even live to be thirteen..,"

Ribbon turns to me. "Mm, that was yummy!"

**Azura Night POV**

"So, they're bound to be over there, and if we go here, we can target them from over there, then it should be easier than from over ther-" Mila starts, talking to Tasi.

"Shush for a second," I tell her, holding my fingers to my lips. Mila looks to me.

"What?" she asks. I hold my finger to my lips.

"I thought I heard something," I tell her, and inch up along the wall, in the general direction the voices came from.

"We should go get more water," one of them says. I grin.

"Looks like we might be able to get the Careers now," I tell my alliance they nod and get up. Mila wakes Callum and Kendrick up. They sit up groggily as I sneak my way along the wall, Mila following close behind me. Realizing that I'm after someone, they get up quickly and follow.

"C'mon!" I whisper, and flatten against the wall. I grab my knife out of my belt just as I see a girls arm.

I throw it at the girls shoulder, as hard as I can. It pierces through her skin and she turns around.

"Watch out!" a little girl yells, just as it hits.

My jaw drops when I see Orchid Whishart, blood pouring from her arm.

**Mila Aaron POV**

I catch up with Azura, panting. She stands there, hands over her mouth, looking at Orchid Whishart. Orchid has a knife lodged in her shoulder.

"Oh my god..." Azura whispers, and runs up to Orchid, whose eyes are now tearing up from pain.

"Are you okay?" Azura asks, trying to get the knife out of Orchid's arm. "I'm so sorry..." The knife is slick with blood, as Azura tries to pull it out and her hand slips, covered in blood. "Crud..." Azura wipes her hands on her shirt and manages to yank the knife out, causing Orchid to wince.

"Azura, I think we have some bandaging..." I tell her, and she turns around.

"Please, go get it!" she shouts at me. I run back to get the bandaging.

Luckily, it's a straight path back to our camp, so it's easy to get back. I kick aside a few bags until I find a first aid kit. I scoop it up and jog back to where our alliance is.

Orchid has taken off her jacket now, and Kendrick, Callum, and Tasi are trying to staunch the flow if blood. I come in and wrap the bandage around Orchid's shoulder. I tie it messily and back up.

"I guess you just shouldn't move it around for a while," I say, frowning because I wish I could give her better advice. Orchid just smiles at me gratefully.

"Thanks," she says, then winces as she turns to Azura. "It's fine, I'm not dead, so everything's fine,"

Azura smiles. "Sorry again," she says. "Guys, we should probably get back," Azura tells us and I nod.

"Yeah. Let's go plan some more," Tasi says and I lead us back to our camp.

**Short chapter...just wanted to get something up OTL it's day 2 part 1.**


	16. Mutts: Games Day Two Part Two

**Day Two Part Two**

_**VERY SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE~:**_

**IF YOU READ, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'M IN A CONTEST FOR WHO CAN GET THE MST REVIEWS BETWEEN THIS AND THE HOUSE GAMES. I'M LOSING ;(**

**Spiral Blue POV**

I'm walking nervously through the first floor of the arena. I think there is a stair case somewhere around here, but I don't know where. It's really dark in this hall...

_Crack!_

I hear a noise and jump. What was that? I let out a little squeal. I grab a sharp rock that I found on the floor out of my pocket. _I can take them..._

"No, Motrid, we need to go this way,"

"No! I can practically _smell _water coming from this way!" I cock my head. Motrid? Which one was he? I shut my eyes tight and try to remember.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see two boys that are a little older than me. "Excuse me, Spiral, have you seen any wat-"

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?"_ I shout at them, holding up my rock. They step back.

"Um, I'm Motrid, and this is Ben," says the littler kid. "Have you seen any water?" Motrid asks. I shake my head.

"No, I'm _really _thirsty though," I say. Ben nods.

"Us too. Did you go to the Cornucopia?" Ben asks me, bending down slightly. I shake my head no.

"Nope. I didn't wanna die there," I tell them.

"One more question. Have you seen Dixie and Ribbon and Orchid?"Ben asks.

"No, but I wanna be with them,"

"Okay, Spiral, tell you what. How 'bout we be allies and go find them?" Ben asks. I smile really big.

"Yeah! Of course!" I tell them. Motrid smiles.

"Great, let's go!" Motrid cheers, and marches off to the left.

"Motrid," Ben says flatly. Motrid turns to him. "You realize that's the way we came, right?"

"Oh. Yeah," Motrid says, and turns around and marches to the right. I start to follow him, but Ben holds me back.

"Wait. We don't even know where they are. I'm guessing the second floor?" Ben says.

"Okay! I think I saw a staircase earlier!" I tell him. "Motrid! Get your behind over here!"

"Huh?" Motrid says, and runs back to us.

"We're going on the stairs!" I tell him, as I try to remember where I saw them. "This way," I say, and point forward.

We eventually find the stairs and climb up, and are greeted by a sight that's definitely not three harmless girls.

**Brook's POV (She's my Foxface clone xD)**

I wake up at what I'm guessing is around midday, laying in my 'den'. I sit up cautiously, careful not to make noise. The Careers are bound to be somewhere around here, near the Cornucopia.

I crawl out of my little tunnel silently, erasing any signs I was here, which isn't much because I didn't go to the Cornucopia and I'm in no positon to start a fire.

Driven by hunger, I start to head out to the approximate location of the Cornucopia, where I'm pretty sure the Careers-or at least some left over food- are. Surprisingly, I'm barely disorientated by the darkness and the fact I have no clue where I'm going.

I walk down the corridor, feeling my way along, until I come to a brighter part of the tunnel. There's the Cornucopia, and, sure enough, the Careers.

They're sleeping. It looks as if the girl from Four was supposed to keep watch, but she's asleep in a sitting position. Serena is laying in a black sleeping bag, Glint a few feet away from her in a dark green one. Azgaro is leaning against the wall, a brown blanket on his lap.

I walk stealthily towards their camp, trying not to make any noise. Just a few things. I don't need that much...

I grab two apples out of a bin, a first aid kit out of about ten others, a box of matches, a half full water skin, a strip of beef, two packs of two crackers, and a hand full of berries that I recognize as edible from the plants station. Not enough to be noticed.

Maybe I do stand a chance, after all.

**Ben's POV**

"Dont. Move," I tell Spiral and Motrid through my teeth.

But it's too late. Spiral is running in circles and screaming like a maniac, and Motrid is taking small steps back, putting his hands in front of him.

Mutts. There are two rabid, wild dogs in front of us, bearing razor sharp, five-inch teeth. They're grey with black arrow tip shapes running down their back. The mutts are about six feet long, walking on both feet. Feet. That's when I notice the claws.

Three-inch, sharp as the teeth, golden claws.

One of them takes a lunge at us. I scream and duck behind a boulder, pulling Spiral and Motrid with me. Spiral starts to sob as the two dogs begin to claw at the rock. I try to shush her then Motrid cries too.

Finally, one of the mutts comes to it's senses and walks _around_ the boulder to see us. It barks at the other mutt and it comes around too.

The second mutt bares it's teeth, froth coming from it's mouth, and opens it's mouth and lunges at us. We move out of the way just in time, so it looks dumb, as the mutt is chomping on air.

The first one growls and lunges straight for Spiral. She pulls away, but the mutts claw had already sunk into the skin of her leg, so her moving back only made it worse, dragging the mutt's claws along her leg.

Spiral screams in pain as the mutt scrapes her leg. Bright red blood **(A/N That means it's oxygen rich, thanks to my science teachers for telling me that xD) **pours out of her leg in a steady stream. She tries to wipe it away, put it just makes the open wound worse.

The mutts keep lunging, and we keep dodging. Spiral's leg is now in a pool of blood, her skin white as a sheet.

When we are far away enough from the mutts, I take a breather, so do Motrid and Spiral. Then something crazy happens.

Motrid runs up to the boulder we were hiding behind, barely picks it up, and then slams it, with all his power (which isn't very much) on to one of the mutt's heads.

But, apparently, that's enough to kill it, as it lies on the floor, head dented, whimpering **(A/N Clove much?)**

"Motrid, go sit down, I'll get the other one," I tell him. I grab another boulder and throw it down on the other mutt, but not before getting bitten on the fore arm. It dies though.

Somehow, Motrid is the only one that didn't get hurt in this process.

**Acacia Yandalu POV**

I wake up around midday, the rest of my allies are still sleeping. I get up to check the supplies.

_Didn't we have more first-aid kits?_ I think as I look over the supplies.

I look behind me to see that Serena is behind me, also looking over the supplies. "I could've sworn we had more apples...," she whispers.

"Serena?" I say. She turns to me. "I think we've had a visitor,"

**~~~~~~~~~~ At Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tasi Merkava POV**

"And I'll take Azgaro?" I ask. Mila nods.

"Yup, you and Azura. Kendrick will get Glint, I'll work on Acacia, and Callum has Serena," she answers.

"Are you sure this will work? We're just a bunch of teenagers, going against two Victors and two volunteers," Callum says.

"We're bound to get at least _one_ of them, Callum, so stop worrying," Azura says, leaning back against the dirt wall.

The Capitol anthem begins and we all look up at the sky.

_No faces tonight..._

****

**Chapter end!**

**I didn't know who to kill, so I killed no one... but I hope I kept your interest.**

**Someone will die next chapter... I hope.**


	17. Star: Games Day Three

**Games Day Three**

****

**Azura Night, District 9 POV**

"If I've told you, once, I've told you a thousand times, Callum! I can take Azgaro! Jeez..." I shout for the thousandth time.

Callum steps back. "Alright, alright, just saying-"

"I don't care what your just saying!" I bark at him. "I'm completely capable of fighting him!" I run my hand through my hair. "Gosh..,"

"Azura, calm down," Mila tells me. I turn to her. "You have to accept that this won't be easy, okay?"

I nod. "I know that. When are we planning to do this, anyways?"

Kendrick stands up and slings his pack over his shoulder. "Tomorrow," he says. Tasi sits up.

"Tomorrow? It'll only be the fourth day! You sure we're ready for this?" he asks. I look at him in disbelief.

"We've been planning for two whole days now! Of course we're ready," I tell Tasi, then turn to Kendrick. "Why do you have your pack on?"

He shrugs. "I guess we should make camp near them today if we're gonna try to take them tomorrow," he tells me.

"And what if they find us?" Callum asks. The kid is so worried sometimes...

"We run," Mila answers.

"Um, no, Mila. We _fight._ In fact, let them come to us. They'll be sorry they ever did," I counter her. I reach down and grab my pack. "Kendrick's right. Let's go make camp,"

Everyone grabs what little they got at the Cornucopia. "And where, exactly, are we making camp?" Tasi asks. Kendrick shrugs.

"Somewhere safe, but still close to the Career base," Kendrick responds.

We walk through the maze, trying to find the staircase.

Kendrick begins to look through his pack. "What the...,"

"What?" I ask him. He pulls out a scroll of paper.

"What's this?" he asks, fumbling with the string holding the paper in scroll form. His fingers undo the knot around the paper and he unfolds it. "What the heck is this?"

I shrug and look at the paper. It has a bunch of lines, and two X-shapes. And then it comes to me.

"It's a map!" I shout, and yank it from him. "Look," I say, tracing my finger on the lines. "These are the walls of the maze, and these," I tap my finger on one of the X- shapes. "Are the stairs,"

"Okay, that doesn't help much. How do we know where the heck we are now?" Tasi asks. Kendrick sighs.

"It doesn't say. We'd have to find the stairs first to know," he says.

"Well, enough with this trash. Let's go make camp," Callum interrupts and starts walking.

**Azgaro Ice, District 4 POV**

_"What do you mean someone took our stuff?"_ Glint screams angrily. That girl has anger issues sometimes...

"I mean that someone strolled in while we were sleeping, bent down, grabbed some of our stuff, and skipped away," Acacia says calmly. Glint's face reddens with fury.

"I thought you were on watch!" Glint yells. Acacia shrugs.

"I fell asleep. You expect me to stay awake all night?" Acacia counters. Glint walks closer to her and gets in her face.

"No, but if someone came _strolling in_ like you said, I'd expect _someone_ to wake up!" she shouts, only an inch away from Acacia's face. Acacia smirks.

"Says the girl who was _fast asleep,"_ she says slyly.

I hit my head against the wall and roll my eyes. These girls are driving me crazy... For a second, I find my self wishing the old man and the guy from Two joined, but I quickly dismiss that thought. They would just slow me down.

For the first time, I allow myself to think of returning home again. It really stinks, you know to do this twice. We all thought I was safe- Avery, Cecile, and I. I know that Avery's world would come crashing down if she lost me, Cecile's as well. Which is why I can't back down.

"Oh my god, Glint, it was a freaking first aid kit! It's no big deal!" I hear Acacia shout. Once again, I slam my head against the wall.

"Okay. Either you guys kill eachother off now, or we could go hunting," Serena says, irritated. She steps closer to the two girls, knife in hand, and holds it up, close to Acacia's throat. "Then again, I could always do it for you,"

Glint raises her eyebrows. "Sit down, Three," she hisses at Serena.

"_Make me,_" Serena says, smirking.

I sigh. _This... is freaking ridiculous._

I close my eyes for a long time then open them. "Ladies," I say, and the three girls turn to me.

**"**Yes?" Serena says impatiently, her black and red ponytail swaying behind her. Glint raises her eyebrows expectantly an Acacia crosses her arms and shifts her weight over onto one side.

"Hunting? Now? Please? If you're gonna fight someone, it should be to the death, _not _ a chick fight," I say, picking up my trident. I thrust a spear into Glint's hands. "If you want a chick fight, I'd suggest middle school, not The Hunger Games,"

"And if _I_ wanted you bossing me around, I would've asked," she spits out at me bitterly. But Glint stops talking after that, knowing I've won.

I mess with my hair and bangs until they're out of my eyes. Serena grabs her scythe and some water and Acacia grabs a double sided sword. Glint glares at me as she grabs two more spears and a belt of knives.

_Show off,_ I think, as she tosses knives at a little target she made.

Sometimes I wonder why I haven't left these idiots already. They drive me even more insane than I already am. Why don't I do what I did in my first Games? Kill them in their sleep? But I know it's different this time.

_You're a grown man now, Azgaro, _I think. _You have a wife and a younger sister back home. Do you really want them to see you murder kids?_

No. I don't. I don't even want to think about Avery watching me initially murder kids that are about her age. She'd be disgusted with me.

_What kind of person would you be? What kind of person would you be if they saw you kill?_

"Hello? Earth to Azgaro?"

"What?" I say and turn to the voice.

Serena, snapping her fingers at me, hair tied back, lips twisted into a scowl. She adjusts her blue jacket and repeats herself. "I asked you if you were ready to go hunting," she says bitterly. I look at Serena, her legs crouched in a feline like position, and nod.

"Yeah. I'm ready," I tell her, and she stands up normally as I pick up a sword and put it into my belt, my fingers already curled tightly around my belt. Glint yanks her knives out of the dirt walls and Acacia slips her sword back into it's sheath. "So, um, where do you guys wanna go?"

Acacia smirks. "Well, don't we have a thief to catch?" she says. I grin.

"'Course we do," I tell her as we start walking.

**Callum Grell, District 8 POV**

"Here. Here is perfect,"

I sigh. Why in the world did I agree to this alliance in the first place? I don't want to die making a fool out of myself, trying to get the Careers.

"I'm gonna go find water," I say under my breath. Azura turns to me.

"What do you mean? We're underground, there's no water," she tells me. I roll my eyes.

"Well, we can't all dehydrate to death! That wouldn't '_keep the public's interest',_ would it? There _has_ to be an underground spring or stream or something down here!" I counter her. Azura raises her eyebrows then goes back to tracing her finger around in the dirt.

I walk off, not paying attention to Mila asking me to come back.

_Grace..._ My sister, sick in bed with the flu, about to die, counting on _me,_ Callum, Callum who I bet no one is remembering, Callum who I bet no one has even _thought_ about sponsoring. What kind of person would be counting on me to return home and heal them?

_Grace, _I think. _She would._

Because she would. Sweet little Grace, wants nothing but a happy life, wants nothing but to be like her brother. Sweet seven year old Grace. **. .** All she wants is for me to win for her. And that has to happen, it has to.

Somehow.

I don't even realize I'm in the spring until I'm knee deep. I grin. I was right. There is water.

I take my near empty water skin fill, it up with spring water, and start to drink, when I realize I forgot to use iodine. Already having swallowed it, I can't do anything to stop the effects of it. What's the worst that could happen? I could vomit?

I squeeze a few drops of iodine into the skin and walk back to the shore. I sit on a rock, soaking my feet in the water, trying to ignore the unsettling feeing in my stomach.

My eyes widen and I clutch my stomach. I bend over as I feel the bacteria filled water come back up. I open my mouth and retch into the spring, telling myself that I'll be fine.

_It's not like your dying, Callum, _I think. _It's like the stomach bug._

And as I sit back up too fast, dizzying myself, my thoughts wander back to Grace, back home probably retching also. I take a deep breath as I try to regain balance, try to dismiss the dizzy feeling in my head and the lump in my throat.

A knot forms in my stomach as I acquire the uneasy feeling that I'm being watched.

I whip my head around, to be greeted by nothing but a dirt wall. I raise my eyebrow. _Could've sworn someone was here..._

And then I look up, and immediately wish I hadn't.

Serena Dragimir is smirking down at me, wrapped around a stalactite.

Out of instinct, I drop everything, stand up and turn to run away. But Serena's fast. Too fast. She lands on the floor behind me, crouched down in a feline like postition.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

I turn to look at her twisted face. She's smirking, her eyes squinting at me like I'm a piece of wood she's about to carve, and the knife in her hand makes that image seem even more realistic.

"I'm not going anywhere," I tell her defiantly. She raises her eyebrows and puts on a face of deep concentration.

"Alright then, darling, then let's get started," she tells me and makes a sprint at me.

I duck as she jumps at me, trying to lodge the knife into my head. I grunt as she stands on my back and launches off into a front flip, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Well, then, I see _that's _how you like to play," Serena says, scowling. She drops her knife on the ground. The metal shakes as it collides with the floor.

Serena reaches into a sheath and pulls out a scythe. _A scythe..._

**Flashback**

_It's the final two in the 119th Hunger Games. A girl from District 3, Serena Dragimir, and a boy from District One, Claus Marshall, still stand._

_Serena and Claus stand in the field, no distractions from their battle. Claus yanks a blade from his shoulder and Serena bends over, hands on her knees, panting, trying to think of a way to staunch the flow of blood from the sword cut given so wonderfully to her by the District 7 guy, Birch, who she had just finished off._

_Without warning, Claus makes a run for Serena, spear in hand. Serena stands up straight and her eyes widen as she sees the weapon heading straight for her head. She ducks just in time to avoid a death blow._

_Serena squints, enraged, as she unsheathes her sycthe. Claus raises his eyebrows, as to say "Bring it on,"_

_Serena makes a run for Claus, her scythe in hand, poised for a death blow. Claus, expecting this, steps to the side as Serens charges straight forward._

_But, Claus just happens to have tripped on a rock, and falls to the floor. He shouts in pain, having fallen on his hurt arm. Serena turns around, her back then solid black ponytail swaying as she spins. _

_Seeing her oppurtunity, Serena sprints over to Claus's crippled form and cuts him over and over with her scythe, pinning him to the ground with her knees, until she hears the cannon._

_And then the cannon goes off._

**End Flashback**

As Serena charged toward me, I knew I would sound end up like Claus, having a bloody, horrible end.

I fall to the ground as Serena knocks me over, pinning me down, her hand clutching my throat, her eyes wild and mad looking.

"Bye-bye, sweetie," she says, twisted. "Any last words?"

I cough a bit, her fingers closed arouund my air pipe are making it hard to breathe, obviously.

"G- Grace, I'm so s-sor-"

Her grip on my throat tightens as she makes her first cut with her scythe, across my stomach. "Aw, what was that? I couldn't hear you,"

I refuse to close my eyes as Serena makes the second cut, diagonally on the first cut, making and X- shape on my stomach. Words can't describe the pain. "Speak up, don't be shy!" she says, her face looking more derranged than ever.

I cough, choking. Serena smiles down at me as she makes the last cut, right through my stomach, making a star.

"What kind of brother are you?" I can see Grace saying. "You didn't save me,"

And then I lose conciousness as the world slips away from me.

_BOOM!_

****

**End of Day Three! Callum was the only one that died.**

**During Azgaro and Callum's POVs, I felt like my writing had all of a sudden gotten a lot better... did anyone else see that?**

**And, guess what! We're only 16 reviews away from one hundred! C'mon, let's get up to 100!**


	18. Sponsoring

**Hey guys! We've almost reached 100 reviews! C'mon!**

**By the way, this is the non-against-the-rules-sponsor-system!**

****

Caesar Flickerman smiles and adjusts his bow tie, sitting in a red velvet interview chair. He's accompanied by Claudius Templesmith and the cheerfully dangerous Panem anthem plays in the background, a weird tune of piano and trumpet and eery sounding singers.

The cameraman moves his fingers across a keyboard connected to a computer that's facing Caesar; a teleprompter. Caesar leans forward in his seat and squints his eyes to make out the tiny words written delicately on the screen.

A man steadying a camera points at Caesar, telling him to begin.

"Hello there Panem! I'm you're host for tonight, Caesar Flickerman! Now, today I'll be telling you about sponsoring! Our tributes are down to the final sixteen, and now it's time to rain sponsor gifts down on them."

Caesar motions for Claudius to start and Claudius clears his throat. "Now, all you have to do to sponsor a tribute is earn money. _**ANYONE**_ _**CAN SPONSOR! **_You can buy anything _within reason_ and send it to a tribute. So, the way to earn money is very simple. All you have to do is answer a question! Each question varies in difficulty, and the more difficult it is, the more money you get for answering it right!"

"Okay so there are four categories, one being the easiest, four being the hardest. Each category has five questions, and the questions will be changed daily. Now, here's the catch. You can only answer three questions per day!" Caesar says excitedly.

"Okay, so here are the questions for today!" Claudius says, and gestures up at a screen.

**Category One: Easy (25 sponsor dollars)**

Name five tributes in the 125th Hunger Games.

Who has died so far in the 125th Hunger Games?

What quarter quell is this? (1st, 2nd, 3rd etc)

What is the quell twist?

How many Bloodbath casualties were there?

**Category Two: Medium (50 sponsor dollars)**

Who is currently the president of Panem?

Who is the head Gamemaker this year?

Who killed the most people and how many?

Who was the last person to die in the bloodbath?

Name everyone in the Anti-Career alliance.

**Category Three: Hard (75 sponsor dollars)**

Name everyone that died and who they were killed by.

What is Mila's younger brother's name?

Who submitted the tributes: Azgaro, Cal, and Tim?

Who submitted the tributes: Sprik, Motrid, Ribbon, and Gyrke?

Describe the arena.

**Category Four: Hardest (100 sponsor dollars)**

Who do you want to win that's not your own tribute?

Name the age of ten tributes in the 125th Hunger Games.

How many tributes are left as of Day Three?

Name the chariot outfits of these tributes: Brook Phillips, Spiral Blue, Azura Night, Glint Sparrow, and Dixie Therpast.

Name all the alliances and who is in them.

oo0oo0o0o0

The screen flashes off.

"Well, those are the questions for today! Get your answers in, everyone!" says Caesar.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Caesar's right, get your answers in!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Okay, just to let you know, I'm alive and well. I was going to post today, then my computer freaked and deleted the whole chapter. I'm sorry, but it might take a while to rewrite. Sorry again, but I can't control my computer, unfortunately. I'm very upset and irritated about this, and I would think you are too. Sorry.**


	20. Games Day Four Part One

**We're only two reviews away from one-hundred!**

**Also, c4tchingfire, really sorry that I haven't mentioned Julius since the Bloodbath. I'll make up for it.**

**Also, go to my profile! The form for The 126th Hunger Games: Reflections is up! Submit guys! It's the sequel to this!**

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON. I WAS REALLY BUSY AND HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK. EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY.**

****

_Serena Dragimir, District Three_

I lean against the cool metal of the Cornucopia, taking watch. My fingers are wrapped tightly around my scythe as I struggle not to fall asleep.

Nightmares. I can't go to sleep because of them. I know my dreams will be full of them; full of the screams of Gyrke Botre and the boy from District Eight. Full of blood. I can't bear to see it anymore. I killed people I haven't even said a word to.

I drop the weapon abruptly and put my head between my knees. It's even worse than last time... I can still see that boy from yesterday, still hear his sobs, and I'm still wondering why I did it.

_It's because you want to win, _I think. _It was for your survival._

No. I didn't need to do it. I could've let him go.

_He'd get killed anyways._

I sit back up, teeth clenched. You never really 'win' this sick game. You survive. You're victorious. But not a 'winner'. A winner would be happy. I'm not happy. I killed people. That's not 'happy'. That's not fair. That's survival.

I bend over to pick up the scythe and stop short. A face. I can see a face in the silver metal. A reflection. Is that me? No. It's not me. I can't be.

I, Serena Dragimir, do not have frizzy, matted natural black hair with used-to-be red highlights that are bleaching from time. I, Serena Dragimir, do not have sickly pale skin. I, Serena Dragimir, do not have wild, psychopath eyes; the eyes of a killer. I, Serena Dragimir, do not have purple bags under my eyes. I, Serena Dragimir, am not so thin that I can easily count my ribs.

Because that reflection is not Serena Dragimir, that reflection is me. Because, Serena Dragimir is not a killer. At least, she wasn't. I can really no longer call myself Serena Dragimir. I've brought too much dishonor to that name. **(A/N: Mulan much?)**

Footfall. Steps. I grab the scythe in my hand tightly and turn around, poised to strike, but lower the weapon when I see who's coming toward me.

Acacia. I drop the scythe as she approaches.

"Go back to bed, Serena. It's my watch," she says in a sleepy voice. I shake my head, though I can nearly guarantee she can't see me. I put my hand in front of my face. Perfect dark.*

"No. I'm fine. Go to sleep," I tell her flatly. She steps closer, I think. Not that I can actually see her.

"Serena. It's my watch. Go. Sleep," she insists.

"I'm fine, go get some rest," I tell her, a bit harsher than before.

"Serena-"

"_I said I'm fine!" _I shout at her, throwing my scythe in what I'm guessing is her general direction. Did it hit her? Miss? Graze her arm? I don't know, but I guess she's finally given in to walking away, back to the tent.

I get up to grab my weapon. _So this is what it's like to be blind, _I think as I walk around, feeling my way. I have a flashlight, but it would most likely hurt me, not help me. A flashlight is like waving a glow in the dark neon flag. _Come and get me. I'm right here._ A tribute magnet.

A death wish.

I reach over my shoulder and fumble with the zipper of my back pack. It opens reluctantly and I close my hand around a small box. Matches. Not as welcoming to the others as a flashlight or fire.

I stick my fingers in the box and grab a match. I set it, using the side of the box. I can nearly see a few feet in front of me. I look around, the small fire in my hand, and I finally find my weapon. I walk over, careful not to trip over the small, jagged pebbled and the long stalagmites poking out of the ground, threatening my every step. I bend over and grab it.

And then there are more foot steps. I turn, in position to strike. No one there?

Then I see it. A mane of curly, long, golden blonde hair. Another tribute.

I'll admit it, she's been completely under my radar the whole Games. I can't remember this girl's name or District. I stand up completely and look at what she does.

The makes sure no one's awake, and fails at that; as I'm watching her right now and takes some of our food.

"And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?"

She turns to me and immediatley drops everything. The girl's face goes pale and she steps back. "S-Stealing isn't against the r-rules," she tells me.

I smirk. "And neither is killing those who steal," I say. But I know I won't kill her. I can't possibly kill anyone else. I can injure her, that wouldn't hurt me as much. But I can't kill her.

With that, I throw my scythe at the now running girl, and it sticks in her side. She yelps in pain, and realizes it a second before I do.

The girl stops and yanks my weapon out of her side. She smiles, I can barely see her face with the light of the match, and waves the scythe at me, taunting, and runs off as fast as she can, her new weapon in hand.

I mutter a few things under my breath and walk back to the Cornucopia. I throw my old match down and stomp on it. I reach in to the match box and strike a match and start running after her.

I'm not as good with a sword, I'll definitely admit to that. I won't be able to inflict as much damage as I wish.

_Where in the world did she go? _I think to myself angrily as I run through the tunnels as fast as I can. I'm about to give up when I see her hair flow after her as she turns the corner.

"_There you are,_" I whisper to myself evilly. I'm guessing she's stopped to take a breath. I take more caution to be stealthy as I approach her.

"Going somewhere?"

She turns to me and her face goes pale. "N-no, but I wish you would," she says, but the stuttering really brings down the threat of the comeback. I grin.

"Sorry, honey, but you won't always get what you wish for," And with that, I slash at her.

The blonde barely dodges, then she goes red with anger. She swings the scythe at me, only to have me _expertly _dodge it. She winces as blood pours out of her wound. I smirk. "Poor girl, if only the pain would end..." I pause, and mock thinking. "Oh yeah, I could do that for you. You'll never feel pain again!" And I lunge at her and she dodges just in time to avoid a fatal hit, but the blade cuts her arm a bit. Not deep.

She flushes with rage and swings the scythe at me. And this time, I do get hit. Certainly not deep enough to get killed, but the weapon left a cut across my stomach. I try not to wince or flinch, but it isn't fun getting hit with a weapon. It stings.

"Why you little..,"

And in the short time it took me to recover, she's gone.

I scream out of rage and kick a few rocks at the wall. I could always follow the blood trail she's leaving, but the other Careers will be wondering where I am. I clench my fists and teeth.

Stupid little girl.


	21. Chapter 21

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**I haven't updated in like a month. That's way to long and I apologize.**

**This story isnt over ;) Expect chapters :D Soon!**


	22. Surprise!: Games Day Four Part Two

**Tasi Merkava**

I feel like I'm in some crazy movie right now.

I mean, this is the Hunger Games, of course, but I feel like I play the part of the stupid person that thinks they can take down the big guys.

Casted as, of course, Glint Sparrow, Serena Dragimir, Azgaro Ice, and Acacia Yandalu.

Ah, yes. I love their work.

But then again, I might have a shot. Because with me I have my team. Mila Aaron, the girlfriend, Kendrick ReddWillow, the love crazed boyfriend, Azura Night, the short-tempered young Victor from Nine, and I _had_ Callum Grell.

Long story short: He died.

I drop my meager supplies on the floor of the little cavern us Anti Careers chose to hide out in and drop down and drink some water out of the small canteen I managed to find at the Bloodbath. I drop it down on the floor an it rolls around and stops.

"Hello? Tasi? Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" I turn around, Mila is leaning torwards me, eyebrows raised.

"Wake up. I asked if you're ready,"

"Oh. Um, yeah,"

Azura nods. "You better be. We're almost ready, dude."

I nod and lay down to rest my eyes. Big Mistake.

Azura steps down on my hand. "Get up!" She pushes down a bit harder. "We're leaving now, you fell asleep, smart one!" I sit up groggily and rub my eyes.

Kendrick, Mila, Azura and I make our way to the Cornucopia.

Just another big mistake. Joy.

**Azgaro Ice**

I cough and sit up quickly, holding my stomach. Smoke. As much as it hurts my lungs, it's a good thing. Means someone's near by. I wheeze a bit then wake up the other Career's.

Serena glares at me and coughs. "What do you want?" she snaps at me, irritated at being woken up. Glint leans against the Cornucopia groggily and Acacia still lays down.

"Am I seriously the only one that notices the big flame right in our faces?" I ask impatiently.

And I'm right. The girls look around for a second before finding the fire. "Okay then, I guess we have a tribute to kill," Glint says.

"About time..." Acacia says under her breath which gets her an unapproving look from the District One tribute. Serena smirks and grabs her scythe and then we're all running towards the fire.

And no one's there. It's just a big old fire with no one there to blow out the flame. I kick a rock on the ground and then suddenly there's a knife whizzing past my shoulder.

It was a trap. We should of known.

I pull my trident out of my pocket and look around in the direction the knife came from. But, really, I should've known all along it was the Anti's.

Duh.

Then Azura's throwing another knife at me and it grazes my arm.

'Oh, no...' I think sarcastically. 'We're all gonna _die._'

The rest of the attackers come out of hiding, armed and ready.

And we are too.

Fun.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Expect another today!**


	23. Love Lost: Games Day Four Part Three

**Another Update.**

**Sorry about the confusion with Serena and the scythe... I'll fix that...**

**Okay. Here's the plan.**

**Update Schedule:**

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and so on.**

**Unless I'm feeling anxious and update sooner or something comes up and I can't.**

**Or I'm just lazy or Writer's Blocked.**

**Enjoy :)**

Orchid Whishart

_Left, right. Left, right._

_Open your mouth._

_Chew._

_Swallow._

_Left, right. Left right._

_Check up on Ribbon._

_Left, right._

You really don't know what losing this much blood feels like. People that do aren't around to agree.

_Left, right_.

I've almost past out numerous times, I think an infection's setting in to the wonderful shoulder wound Azura gave me _on accident_, I have an alliance to look after, and I have to tell my self to do the simplest commands. Sounds legit, no?

I sigh and stumble along, Dixie helping me while Ribbon skips on in front of us and I can't help smile, even if it is that small ghost of one.

" 'Ya need a break?" Dixie asks me as we come to a stair case. I shake my head no slowly then wince in pain as Dixie pulls me to the ground to sit on the stairs.

"I'm fine. Can we get a move on now so no one finds us? Please?" I tell her weakly, and Dixie shrugs and helps me up.

"Can we go up the stairs?" Ribbon asks sweetly. I contemplate.

No way to know what's up there, and I'm really not willing to get hurt anymore than I already am. What's upstairs? The Careers? Julius? Ben and Motrid? Spiral?

Then it hits me.

"I think that we should find Spiral," I say slowly. "If she's still alive." I add. Dixie nods and Ribbon starts up the stairs, with us close behind. Ribbon gets a bit ahead of us and I don't worry too much.

That is, until I hear her scream.

"Ribbon?" I call up to her. "Ribbon!"

"Help!" she shouts and Dixie and I go up the stairs as fast as we can.

And then _we're _caught in the net too.

Brook Phillips

I stop in a cavern on the first floor and half sit and half fall down, a bit woozy from my cut. I inspect it quickly and nearly faint from how gruesome it is.

Stupid Serena Dragimir.

The positive thing about this experience? I'm now armed. I took her weapon, her scythe. And while I know she undoubtedly has more weapons, it feels good to know that she isn't as skilled with other weapons. I smile a faint smile and try to run my hand through my hair, as I always do. And then I realize I haven't brushed it in forever, and my hand gets stuck in the tangles and knots.

Ugh.

On a whim, I grab the scythe and make a quick cut through my hair, shortnening it. It stays there for a second, as if hanging there, frozen in time, then falls to the floor, dead. I do the same to the other side. Short hair would be much more efficient if I'm running around, trying to stay away from people. My hair, bright and blonde, is surely how Serena spotted me. I take my limp, knotted hair and stick it in my backpack. Maybe I can use it. Somehow.

I reach into the pack and take out a few berries and look at them. I remember seeing them at the edible pants station... But I don't remember if they were edible or not. I look at them and wrinkle my eyebrows, attempting to remember, but then give up and put them in my pack and pull out a mushy red apple.

Oh well. Tributes can't be choosers.

I pull it in half and take small, slow bites. It doesn't matter how rotten it is, it just feels good to get some food in my system. The apple struggles to go down my dry throat and I have to swallow many times before I can actually digest it. If only I had water.

Hey, a girl can dream.

I lean against the back wall of the small cavern I'm in and then in goes woozy. Wait, did I say I was in a cavern? I'm not in a cavern, I'm in a train. The new one my parents made. But what in the world is Azgaro Ice doing in the train, chasing me? Getting eaten by wolfish mutts. That's what Azgaro's doing. Then the mutts are after me. No, what am I saying? Those aren't mutts! They're obviously... They... No, _it_ is Spiral Blue, the little girl. Begging for help. In the forest of District 6. What's Spiral doing in District 6? She's telling me... Something... What is she telling me... That I lost to much blood? That I'm swimming in a pool of infected blood? That sitting here is... What's the word... Suicidal? Spiral... No, wait that's not Spiral... Azura... yes, Azura Night... Is telling me that I'm dying?

And then I snap out of it. I lost too much blood. I look around cautiously and no one's around me.

I'm hallucinating. No one's here. I've lost too much blood. Way to much. Then I remember, in a blur, the first aid kit. I take out some gauze and clumsily patch up my cut. In minutes the bandage is soaked through red, and I know I need medicine.

I won't go down without a fight. I put more bandage over my cut and stumble on.

I wonder where the Careers keep their medicine?

Stupid question. The Cornucopia, obviously. Where else? I pick up my pack and sling it over my shoulder and get up- or, should I say, attempt to get up. I fall over quickly, losing my balance from being light headed and wince as my body impacts the ground. Ow.

I finally manage to stand up without face-planting. Don't I deserve a pat on the back. Anyways, walking is a whole 'nother story. It feels like I'm walking on a tight rope. And then it feels like the tight rope disappears with every step I take.

And that's when I realize it is. The first floor of the arena is dissolving, dissappearing at the touch of those stupid GameMaker tricks.

So I start running. The ground is rapidly disappearing behind me. I sprint to get to the stairs, praying I'm the only one at the first floor.

But of course, I'm wrong.

Right there, and the Cornucopia, the Careers and the Antis are in battle, apparently not noticing that the Earth is disappearing with every step they take.

Tasi is engaged in battle with Azgaro, the side of Tasi's forehead is leaking out blood. Azgaro seems unharmed, but he winces as Tasi's sword grazes his side, leaving one of those tiny cuts that tend to pinch you. Azgaro whacks and stabs Tasi with his trident.

And then there's Azura and Serena, axe versus sword, swinging away at eachother, the loud noise of metal on metal threatening to deafen me.

Then, Kendrick takes a step back.

His foot falls through the ground, as I knew it would, and he's left hanging, gripping the quickly dissolving Earth. He moves his finger a bit, to adjust his position, and the bit of ground he was holding disappears. With a scream, he's gone, falling deeper and deeper into the 's a few seconds until you hear the boom, either the fall or the speed of the fall has killed him.

Mila stops her battle with Acacia, throws her weapon on the floor, and falls to her knees, crying, while everyone else tries to run, find the stairs, and eventually they find a way out. Slowly, I follow them, Mila eventually catches up and passes me.

The Antis are running up the stairs, being pursued by the Careers, armed and ready to kill. I follow silently,stepping on the tiny bits of land nobody stepped on. It looked like this was a dried up pond and I was hopping on lillypads.

We all make it up the stairs, that are fortunately solid, then fortunately right when I took my last step onto the second floor, the stairs disappear and the second floor falls to where the first floor was, crushing anyone that is still there.

Miraculously, I don't hear any cannons.

Tasi Merkava

And then, the battle continues. I grab my axe from my belt and go at the closest Career; Acacia.

She pulls her sword and sheild a millisecond after I swing my axe at her, so I bury it in her side and she screams in pain and anger as I take it out of her. She makes this face, a fierce face like she can't believe I just did that to her.

"Why you little..." She swings her sword at me aimlessly, blood pouring out of her side, when the sword actually makes contact with my body, leaving a long cut on my neck, not enough to kill me.

And then I swing another blow at Acacia, successfully cutting through her stomach, spilling acid and blood on the floor. Woozy, the District 4 tribute collapsed.

And that was the end of Acacia Yandalu.

_BOOM!_

Ben Striker

"Who was that for? And the other one?" Spiral asks. I sigh.

"I don't know, Spiral, at least it's not one of us." I answer morbidly.

"Maybe everyone died at the same time and they fired two extra loud cannons so the three of us win!" Motrid says excitedly and throws his arms up.

"I seriously doubt that," I mumble, face palming. And then the second floor goes dark and the anthem starts. The Capitol seal appears in the sky and then there's the faces.

Motrid crosses his fingers and shuts his eyes tight, whispering the word everybody to himself.

_Kendrick ReddWillow, District Two Age: 20_

_Acacia Yandalu, District Four, Age: 25_

An anti and a Career...


	24. Chapter 24

**FIRST NEW CHAPTER IN WAY TOO LONG.**

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT.**

Azura Night

"Mila! Get up here!"

I look down from the top of the stairs at my ally, crying over her District partner and boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs. The ground continues to dissolve and I'm assuming the stairs will be gone in a moment.

"Mila! Come on, you can't die now!"

The District 2 tribute stands up, eyes red and tear streaked, and walks toward me. The grund behind her disppears with every step she takes. She makes it to the stairs and our alliance runs up to the second floor to be greeted with the all-to-familiar maze.

"Great.." Tasi mumbles as we take the first turn to return to camp. We stop at a wall as the anthem starts and look up and the fake sky.

A picture of our old ally, Kendrick ReddWillow shows up first. His smiling face sends Mila into hard sobbing. Tasi and I calm her down as Acacia Yandalu's smirking face is shown. Tasi smiles, happy about taking her out. There are three careers left, and our plan was to take them all out, but whatever.

"Over here." I say as we turn the last corner and return to our tent. Mila shakily sits down, still crying as I give her a bottle of water.

"I think we should pack up and go. The Careers are on this floor and we don't know where in the Arena Julius could be." Tasi suggests. I nod.

"Sounds good to me. Mila?"

Mila manages a nod as I begin taking down our camp. I fold up the tent and pack up our little food supply and we set off.

"Where should we go?" I ask. "I guess the third floor has all the little kids, the Careers are on this floor, who knows where Julius is..." I trail off. "I feel like I'm forgetting someone."

"Was there anyone else alone?" Tasi asks. I nod, thinking so hard I walk into a wall.

"This is gonna kill me. Who else is there?" I rant to myself for a while as I try to remember the other tributes.

"Here are the stairs." Tasi says and I look up, out of my brain racking daze. I start looking through my pack, remembering something.

"Where's that map? I bet we could use it to find a new camp." I point out.

Mila speaks for the first time. "It was in Kendrick's bag," she chokes out, barely over crying. I swear to myself and kick a stone.

"Then follow me, I guess." I say, climbing a few steps as my alliance follows me. Mila slings her pack over her shoulder and Tasi carries his axe. The weight of my pack burdens my shoulders as I walk quietly up the stairs, checking for a sign that someone had recently climbed them. I get to level ground finally, closely followed.

The third floor is really odd, if you ask me. It's a long, wide open space, filled with stagmites and boulders, but no walls separating the room. It's quite dark and you can just tell something's up, really, which is why I'm hesitant to take another step, unaware of what awaits me. It has to be rigged to do something, or have something come out at us, it can't be that easy to get across.

Tasi steps in front of me and I hear a growl. I frown. "Hungry?" I ask, assuming it was his stomach. He shakes his head.

"I don't know what that was."

Then Mila screams. And it hits me.

Like literally, slams onto my chest.

"_Mutts!"_ I shriek as I feel a sharp pain in my chest, and see a mutant dog-like creature digging into me. Tasi cuts the head off of another, and Mila struggles to slash her sword at another.

I try to move my free arm behind me to zip open my pack as blood starts to flow from my body. I feel my arm on something cool and metal.

_A knife._

I struggle to grab it while simultaneously trying to shake the mutt off of me, which doesn't work too well. I finally pull the knife out of my pack, when I that what I thought was a knife is my water canteen. I throw it aside desperately.

"Help!" I call to my alliance. Tasi fends off another mutt and finds a second to kill the one on me and the one Mila was fighting. I get up, woozy.

Blood pours down from my would. Mila grabs me bandaging and I patch up.

I think I would've rather met the Careers.

**Sorry that it's so short.**


End file.
